Emerald Glow
by Candlelightwave
Summary: It's been 4 years since Sasuke left the village for atonement. When Sakura's mission to deliver an antidote causes them to cross paths, they must work together to rekindle their relationship and battle their demons- together at last. Slow burn! Full of action, lemons and some poetry. Pre-Gaiden
1. Alone

_DISCLAIMER: **My story portrays ****a slightly different Sakura than you're probably used to. She had some baggage and she's going to work through it and come out the other side even better! So bear with me! :) **_

I've always wanted to read a SakuSasu story with a strong, independent Sakura because her character evolution was so badass and underrated! Her character felt the most raw and I always looked up to Sakura as a kid but, I was also so frustrated by her lack of independence from her obsession with Sasuke.

This story presents a thoughtful, witty, independent Sakura in Post-war Konaha. Sasuke has left the village for 4 years and Kakashi is still Hokage. This is a semi-AU but still following the canon!

Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy! Thank you! :)

Artwork by: Maria Suhanova

* * *

_Sakura opened her eyes and braced herself into a sitting position. Sunlight dappled beautifully through the oasis on the forest floor and a small white butterfly skimmed through the light peacefully as if nothing had happened. Sakura steadied her breathing and tasted a metallic twang in her mouth. She spat out the blood that had pooled by her tongue and grimaced._

_Sakura closed her eyes concentrating to calm her next breath as she looked over at her motionless companion. The dead Kunoichi's body had fallen into rigor mortis, Sakura noted with unease. Cursing Kakashi under her breath, she should never assume any mission was easy these days. Sakura hated killing without necessity. Not that protecting her own life was not a necessity, but unnecessary slaughter was against her core being._

_In her exhaustion Sakura instincts kicked in as a strange black wave of chakra was slowly approaching. A familiar prick went down her spine and her fingers felt like electricity was being pumped through them. _

_"Sasuke-"_

* * *

(Earlier that month)

Sakura slowly closed and turned the key to her office door. Her secretary went home hours ago but Sakura remained finishing as much paperwork before her vision blurred and her head throbbed. She loved when she reached that point of exhaustion because she didn't have to think. Her body went on autopilot and her thoughts slowed from breakneck speeds to a soft lull in the back of her mind.

Sakura walked down the white washed walls of the Konaha hospital, antiseptic in the air and a sense of orderly chaos hung around. She lived for it. The hospital provided a place for life, death and renewal. Since peace time, it was a sanctuary, where nothing couldn't be fixed or fastened or pieced together. The will of Fire had pulled it out from an overrun hell hole where there weren't enough medic-nin, limited chakra and not enough time to save them all.

The sodium vapor street lights hummed in harmony with the cicadas as Sakura slinked down the street. Her shadow danced under the streetlights as she made her way through the summer symphony. It was her favorite time of day, the solitude brought her peace. The stars shown brightly as the concrete cooled from the sun's penetrating rays, as if letting out a sigh. Sakura didn't have to worry about running into her fellow shinobi. Their constant bombardment of questions about her wellbeing was far too much for her these days. Her extraordinary achievements in her field should be enough, she always cajoled herself. But the dark circles always raised Naruto's eyebrows. You couldn't hide anything from him. He was a thick knucklehead he couldn't keep his concern to himself. Sakura continued to her apartment in a dreamy numbness.

* * *

Kakashi idly stared out the window watching a few sparrows swoop down to the roof outside his window. They fluffed up their feathers and pecked at the red wooden shingles, twittering amongst themselves probably talking about the days berry finds, Kakashi mused to himself.

The sun was just starting to break over the mountain, and it's warm golden rays shot out. Kakashi weathered another overnight at his desk. He'd grown accustomed to the sheer volume of work. Naruto was studying closely with him the past three years. His role as Hokage was coming to a close and his heart swelled with emotion thinking of Naruto taking over.

Kakashi turned back to his desk and pulled out a scroll from the Hidden Valley Village, the name instantly catching his curiosity, he unraveled the contents. Villages were more frequently been sending in requests for help to rebuild or quell small uprising of bandits or thieves trying to take charge of war torn parishes.

The Hidden Valley Village was the first village Konaha had helped establish a medical clinic after the war. Tsunade wanted to create a joint clinic because the healers of this village were renowned. There was a large number of medicinal herbs that grew on the surrounding hills and valleys. They had exceptional reserves of these herbs and occasionally supplied Konoha. Tsunade sent a delighted Sakura to help establish the clinic 3 years ago.

But why were they requesting medical aide, and an antidote at that? Kakashi mulled over the questions.

Kakashi leaned back in his chair, he knew Sakura was the person to ask. His concern for her well-being wasn't as vocal as Naruto but it was all too obvious that it had deteriorated. She used to have this warm and vivacious energy about her, now she seemed jaded and exhausted. She knew how to make the antidote and she knew the village well. He would occasionally have Sakura go out on missions but she usually declined as she preferred her consistent hospital grind. This mission was not an option, it would look horrible politically if Konaha, a leader in the medical world, didn't help.

Kakashi cleared his throat and an ANBU with a bear mask appeared in front of his desk. Normally Kakashi would send a more formal request to give Sakura a debriefing but from the message from the Hidden Valley it sounded urgent. Three children were seriously ill and needed treatment immediately.

Kakashi wrote out a small memo of the mission and handed the scroll to the ANBU. Kakashi nodded and the ANBU disappeared out of sight. "I hope she takes this as a break." Kakashi sighed to himself.

* * *

Sakura awoke in a groggy daze as her alarm went off at 5:30AM. "Ugh" she groaned and sat up. Just push past it she chided to herself and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Didn't I just fall asleep?" The days were melting into weeks and months and years. It felt like one never ending graveyard shift, her body screamed in protest and she roused off the bed.

She had worked, fighting tooth and nail to receive recognition in the Shinobi world. The world renowned healer would not submit to exhaustion. The villagers needed her.

A cold prickle in the back of her neck sent her mind reeling out of sleep. She knew she was being watched. Not willing to confront the visitor yet she went about her morning routine. She dressed and went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face to wash. "I have to wake up." She roused herself. Making her way to the kitchen she sidestepped the fridge and pulled out a nutritional cracker, something she had developed.

A bad habit.

Adjusting her headband and opening the door, "Good morning" she spoke flatly to an empty doorway. The ANBU jumped down from a nearby tree. "A mission from Hokage-sama" the ANBU deadpanned. "Kakashi-Sensei couldn't give me a brief himself?" Sakura remarked. The ANBU wordlessly handed over the scroll, bowed and slipped out of sight.

Sakura quickly scanned the contents, she had to leave by noon. "There isn't enough time!" her brow furrowed in frustration. Sakura's stomach did flipflops thinking about leaving the village, the Hospital was her life-line, "How can he just throw this at me! He of all people knows how busy I am."

In frustration Sakura dashed off to the Hogake's office. She was not letting everyone meddle with her life.

* * *

Sakura knocked sharply on the Hokage's door. The sun had just fully come up over the mountain pass and Kakashi was still at his desk sorting through papers. "Come in." He said curtly. Sakura marched up to his desk, "Kakashi-sensei this is completely inappropriate." Kakashi didn't look up from his scroll. "Good morning Sakura." Kakashi retorted.

"You can't just send me off on an c-rank mission, I'm not a genin anymore. I'm the head of the hospital and I have an important surgery on Tuesday."

"I'm sure one of your other medics can handle the surgery. This mission is important for Konaha and the Hidden Valley's relationship."

"That's not what this looks like, it looks like a poor attempt to get me out of the village." Sakura retorted fiercely.

Kakashi looked up from his scroll. His eyes saddened at the sight of his former student. He noticed she'd lost a considerable amount of weight and he'd heard enough from Naruto about how avoidant she'd been. "You read the memo, there are about four days before those children-"

"Where is Sana-san?" Sakura demanded. She felt attacked by his prying eyes.

"Sana-san passed away a year ago. There's no one left of the village elders that knows how to make the antidote. You studied under her."

Sakura averted her gaze guiltily, her resolve disintegrated. She didn't know that Sana passed away. Was she being selfish?

"You need to leave by high noon. It's a two days journey. I'll tell Shizune that you'll be taking leave for a week. Maybe you could take some more time there? I know the villagers must miss-"

"No." Sakura replied cooly regaining her composure. "I'll return in five days. Shizune shouldn't have to take my place that long."

Kakashi's voice softened, "Sakura..."

"I have responsibilities-"

"You need to take better care of yourself." Kakashi replied cutting her off. He had never addressed her about her health before, but she almost looked unfit to travel. She had lost most of her lean muscle and the shine in her hair had all but disappeared.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm perfectly healthy. You can tell Naruto too. I don't need anyone worrying about me... I'm fine."

Kakashi caught a glimpse of the hesitation in her eyes.

Kakashi let out a sigh. "Sakura, you are the head medic of Konaha, if you're saying you are healthy and fit for travel I'll take your word for it. But please. Take your time coming back."

Sakura didn't want to make eye contact with her old sensei, "We'll see." and she turned to head out the door.

* * *

Sakura's heart twinged thinking of the Hidden Valley children. Their village remained untouched by the war, protected by Shun valley. The village children still had the blind loving innocence that many of the other kids were robbed of.

The local healers there were unparalleled. They were expert botanists, and provided rare remedies to illnesses thought incurable. They mended her war weary soul with wholesome kindness and knowledge, especially Sana-san.

Sana had taken Sakura under her wing during her stay in the village. She taught her everything about the local plants in the Hidden Valley and the Land of Fire. Tsunade studied under Sana back when she was a young woman. Sana was a fountain of knowledge and unlike Tsunade's brazen attitude, she was gentle and patient. Sakura was endeared to her the second they began working together.

According to the message sent from the other village, three children had been accidentally poisoned by a variety of Nightshade. This particular variety only bloomed every few years and sometimes decades. Thankfully Sakura had a chance encounter with the flower's rare bloom upon her last visit. Sana taught her how to harvest and properly use the flower without poisoning herself. Sana told her she only say 4 blooms in her long life, so the blooms were extremely rare.

Sakura sealed away her supplies with unease. The circumstances in the Hidden Valley were very unusual, why had the children brought home a flower notoriously known to be harmful in a _healer village_? Sakura groaned as black dots clouded her vision. She sat down and leaned against the wall until the dizzy spell passed. She hadn't had water today and couldn't remember the last time she had a real meal. Her work binge was costing her health. Composing herself, she stood slowly and ate some more of her crackers and tried to down some water. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

Sakura reached the gate. She didn't have time to let anyone know she was leaving, Sakura was alone. The sun was almost at high noon and she felt a small trembling thinking of her vow to leave only when necessary.

Leaving felt selfish. The hospital needed her and she needed it.

Sakura had mixed feelings about Konaha's gates. They always brought fear, excitement, heartbreak.

"Sasuke..." she thought to herself idly. She didn't like when he crossed her mind, it just brought out the pain of abandonment. But whenever she left Konaha's gates he always rolled through her mind, like a wave pushing through the sea.

She had wanted more and he could never give himself to her.

Sakura had accepted that with heart aching grace.

She rationalized that she was better off, not hurting.

Sakura took a step out the gate and dashed into the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

"Arg" Sakura let out a sore cry. Her right leg gave out from under her and forced her to stop on a tree branch. Five hours of a constant sprint behind her, she needed to cover as much ground as possible after leaving Konaha.

Silently panting, Sakura looked down at her trembling legs.

Her muscles couldn't take the intense physical activity like they used to. Her days at the hospital although exhausting, didn't hold up to her old rigorous training routine.

Sakura pulled out her "hard-core" solider pills, as Naruto called them, and popped a few in her hand. They rolled around in her palm.

How much further could she keep going? She knew she needed to conserve her chakra to heal the kids. The poison effected the nervous system and it took an intense healing process to undue the damage the poison was inflicting. It had already been 3 days since they'd been exposed.

She threw back the pills and slumped down against the base of an oak tree. The pills needed 30 minutes to metabolize in her stomach and she could rest in the meantime.

Sakura relieved her hands from her gloves and placed them at her side. Slowly massaging the sore tissues in her thighs her mind drifted to the sounds of the birds tweeting around her. When was the last time she actually heard the birds?

What a peaceful rarity.

She listened more deeply and heard a brook running close by. Sakura slowly went through her body muscles, flowing down, like the brook. She began with her temple relaxing her forehead muscles, then her sub occipital muscles in the base of her skull, her shoulder muscles, and all the way down the her feet, relaxing each sinew with a single breathe.

Sakura had learned how to do this in stressful situations during the war. When she felt overwhelmed in the middle of pandemonium of the hospital tent, she took a moment to release the tension in a short meditative moment. It always made her sharper, and quicker to bounce back into the throngs of chaos. A smarter, levelheaded medic would loose less patients.

She took one more deep breathe with her eyes fluttering closed. The earthly aroma of dirt and flora drifted through her senses...

The air stilled against her face, Sakura cooed in disappointment at the disappearance of the breeze, and the birds... the birds were starting to sound like crows? Sakura fluttered open her eyes. *Thump* something fell next to her. Time stood still. Something warm was touching her hand. Her mind screamed at her "Don't look!" But her body would not stop moving. She peeled around the tree and dozens of crows were fighting viciously and cawing in a heap around a meal. Pecking and screeching at each other, an angry feast. All of the sudden the crows all slowly turned to face her one by one and stopped. All at once they flew upwards in a cacophony of feathers and "caws". Rushing to the sky leaving their dinner behind. And there revealed was one of _them_. From 4 years ago. His chest had been crushed and his lungs collapsed. The man's eyes rolled back from his head and he stared straight into Sakura's eyes. "Missed me?" He smiled through his teeth.

Sakura bolted upright, kunai in hand gasping for air. Her hands shook and her disorientation was too much. "Oh kami." She dropped her kunai and clutched her eyes with her hands. This is why she ran herself into the ground, this is why she couldn't leave the hospital. Her blissful exhausted sleep cycles prevented her from dreaming. From letting them haunt her.

Sakura dug her nails into the dirt to release the fear, slowly regaining control of her composure.

She glanced at the golden sky.

The sun was descending, she didn't have much time until nightfall.

She lifted her small frame off the ground, grunting from her stiffened muscles and decided to go as far as she could before darkness overtook the forest. She burst out through the branches trying to use up the energy she had from the solider pills and dispel her nightmare. The soldiers of the past always haunted her, always followed her.

* * *

The sun had finally dipped behind the tree tops and forced Sakura to descend to the forest floor. Finding a small mossy patch the lone kunoichi kneeled down exhausted.

Sakura was traveling through a very remote part of the forest, but she took no unseated precaution. She scouted the area and set up three trip lines.

Satisfied with her work, she returned to her pack, opening up one of her scrolls she unsealed a sleeping mat. Starting a small fire she pulled out her notes from Sana-san. The Nightshade was found usually growing on a remote hill outside of the village. Sakura traced the sketches she took of the flower's petals with her finger. Smiling to herself she heard Sana's soft voice describing the flower's beauty. The flower was truly a remarkable essence of nature. Delicate violet petals outstretched in five, and yellow anther graced the middle. They grew on small bushes and were easy to spot with their purple color.

Tired of reading Sakura placed the scroll back into her pack. She put out the flame and turned to look up at the star speckled sky.

Night was always difficult for her. Images of death, anger, heartbreak were always in her peripheral. She just put a lab coat over them and doused them in antiseptic, trying to kill them off. But at night, when her lab coat was hung up, and the antiseptic was washed down the drain- the memories flooded her.

She could usually stop the thoughts from sheer exhaustion, but things were different, she wasn't in the village right now. Memories of the last solider she couldn't help, memories of the child who bled out in front of her, memories of the man who never returned her love, memories of her never knowing how to be herself, shook and rattled inside her like a caged animal.

But she persevered. Like she always did. She had to.

Pushing the memories down while Sakura settled deep under her blanket she closed her eyes to the stars. She'll deal with them tomorrow.

* * *

The stars shown brightly through the hatch door in the abandoned barn.

Sasuke lay staring up through the cosmos. A barn cat curled up next to sasuke's side purring at the hand that was softly scratching the underside of his ear.

The stars were always a comfort for him.

A melancholy one.

The moon was unreliable, but the stars were ever present. They could have burned out millennia ago, but they remained sending light through thousands of lightyears.

For this reason, Sasuke felt that they were comforting. Because no matter how long ago you died, the light you provide will shine through for millennia.

Unable to visit their graves since his departure from Konaha 4 years ago. Sasuke named his mother, father and Itachi in the night sky. Finding their star, it felt like he could honor and eternalize them in a cosmic way.

Sasuke's companion stirred and sat up rubbing his paw with his head. Satisfied, the cat took off, bounding after a barn mouse.

The villagers of Shirazaki had been less than welcoming when Sasuke came through. The old woman on the outskirts had let him stay inside the barn in return for some small house repairs. She was warm and felt guilty for not having a spare room to offer. Her husband had passed away during the war and she was left alone to tend to the farm. Sasuke had assured her that the barn would be fine.

There were two beautiful sakura trees growing out in front of the house and the older woman took notice when Sasuke had stopped to look at them.

"My late husband planted these for me, they flower beautifully each year. You should come back when they're in bloom." The older woman chuckled.

"hn" Sasuke returned curtly.

He hadn't thought of her in a long time. He didn't allow himself to think of her. It was one of his rules.

But the trees only brought out memories.

"Sakura..."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! I've expanded the story much more than I thought I would. I've decided to write a full on story arc instead of just a reunion piece. I'd love to get anyone's feedback so far. :)_

* * *

Sasuke rose at daybreak and gave a curt farewell to the older woman. The cherry blossom trees slowly swayed behind her.

Dressed in plain citizen clothes he concealed his chakra and made his way to the main square of Shirazaki. He needed information. A fringe group of "healers" were making their rounds in several nearby villages. They charged high prices for fake cure-all medicines and picked off wealthy business owners. Their ring leader was named Yuki Azimoto.

Sasuke needed to start somewhere and Shirazaki was the perfect place to find info. It was near the conflict zone, and hundreds of villagers had fled there. People built their houses out of debris left in the aftermath and the town had turned from a sleepy farming village to an overcrowded refugee camp. People gossiped and bartered endlessly.

Yuki pried on the disenfranchised and was last sighted in Shirazaki by Konaha intel. The villagers had been more hush about her because she'd healed some and in that way they'd taken an unknown oath of silence. People feared and revered her.

Sasuke silently slipped through the slow bustle of the village. Vendors were setting up their stands and homeless lined the streets. He stealthily scanned the area for someone to question.

Spotting an old man walking alone Sasuke approached him.

"I'm looking for Yuki Azimoto." Sasuke said flatly.

The older gentleman didn't look up from the ground

"I haven't heard that name before."

"She's a healer known in this area."

"I can't help you."

Without another word the man hobbled off to a nearby alley.

Sasuke spotted a young woman. Her clothes looked tattered and she had a little limp, probably some aftermath of the war.

Sasuke began walking next to her.

"Excuse me."

The woman seemed startled and walked faster, her face straining from the pain in her leg.

"Leave me alone." She said quietly.

"I'm looking for Yuki Azimoto. Have you heard of her?"

The young woman stopped, she looked up at his face and immediately became flustered. Sasuke's handsome features still worked their charm.

"Who wants to know?"

Her eyes darted around nervously and her arms crossed over her chest, guarded- Sasuke noted. Trying to related to her.

"I have a missing arm, from the war."

Sasuke motioned his cape out of the way to show his pinned up shirt. The woman took a a quick glance.

"There're a lot of them like you."

"Do you know where I can find her?"

The woman shifted her feet gaining a little confidence.

"What's in it for me?"

Sasuke wordlessly pulled out two coins. The woman's hand darted out hungrily and took them, then shot a glance around the village square.

"She moved onto the Village Hidden in the Valley. Yuki-san said she could heal my leg and I would be able to walk normally again." The woman said bitterly. "I gave her everything I had but, her treatments didn't work."

The woman motioned to her leg.

"Hn"

Sasuke reached into his pouch and the woman visibly flinched. He pulled out three more coins and handed them to her.

"Find another healer and have your leg looked at."

Before the woman could say anything Sasuke turned away. Leaving her standing in the village square.

4 years passed since the war. Sasuke was pardoned after a long deliberation by the council. All Kage had been involved and soon came to their conclusion upon merit from the war. Kakashi had contact with Sasuke every few months but, Sasuke was under no obligation to check in. Occasionally Kakashi had higher profile missions for Sasuke to take on but, that was usually the only contact they had.

Sasuke had done a lot of soul searching over years, he was still haunted by his dark moments but his empty heart had warmed over time. He performed more deeds for the poor and under-serviced and the joy and gratification he caused was infectious.

* * *

Sasuke stood before the Tsunade. His old sensei, Naruto, and Sakura stood at her side by her desk. He'd been in Konaha jailed and his eye sight sealed. He was watched by Anbu for over 5 months in a prison cell. He wasn't allowed to leave, save for visits to the hospital, and interrogations.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade spoke, demanding respect.

"Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi have fought hard for you. We had our final meeting yesterday with the Kage council and Konaha's council. Your deeds prior to the war were not overlooked, and the chaos you caused was not deliberated lightly. As you know, the Raikage wanted full retribution and you to be executed... with an audience. You are a traitor of Konaha, an S-rank criminal, you attempted to kill the Raikage and members of your former team-" Sasuke silently grimaced at this.

"However." Tsunade eyed him carefully.

"What you did during the war, for us... for humanity, wasn't overlooked either. Your own your testimony and admittance of wanting atonement has swayed us, and we are granting you that opportunity."

Naruto's grin had grown bigger and bigger with each word Tsunade spoke, but Sakura stared blankly.

"We are releasing you on probation and eventually you'll be able to leave the village and regain your status as a Hidden Leaf Shinobi- if you don't try anything."

Tsunade chided with serious glint.

Sasuke was silent. He didn't know how to respond to good news. Showing emotion was not one of his strong suits.

"Uchiha?"

Tsunade prodded- pulling Sasuke from his thoughts.

"Thank you for testifying for me." Sasuke said blankly not letting on how fazed he was.

"You don't have to thank us." Naruto strode over to him confidently and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're back!" Naruto smiled. "Tsunade-no-baachan even has a replacement arm for you! Like mine." Naruto flexed his bandaged arm satisfyingly.

"I have another arm made from Lord Hashirama's cells I cultivated. Whenever you'd like to receive it, we'll take you into the hospital for the surgery. Consider it a thank you for what you've done for us during the war." Tsunade added.

Sasuke felt gratitude, but he knew he couldn't accept the arm. It was a sacrifice for the darkness he harbored for so many years. How could he take the arm when he felt so undeserving.

"I can't accept the arm." The great Uchiha replied.

Naruto frowned at Sasuke. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered resolved.

"Well it's your choice. But if you change your mind, we'll hold onto it." Tsunade said.

Kakashi eyed him understandingly. "Even though you're on probation we're happy to have you back in the village." Kakashi remarked cooly.

"Maybe we should all get lunch?" Naruto beamed trying to ignite camaraderie. "Itchiraku just opened back up! You'll come too right Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked over at her hopefully.

Sakura smiled meekly. She was the only one who hadn't acknowledged Sasuke yet.

"There's a big surgery I have to prepare for and I have to work a double shift tomorrow at the hospital."

"Come on Sakura-chan, you should join us!" Naruto whined.

Sakura turned to Sasuke, finally meeting his gaze. Sasuke felt an intense wave of guilt creeping up looking at his old teammate. She'd avoided him like the plague once they got back to the village. Naruto and occasionally Kakashi had been Sasuke's only visitors during his isolation. Staring at Sakura now he noticed how things had changed in her. Her hair had gotten longer and she seemed more mature. Sasuke saw it in her eyes though, they'd lost some of their glow.

During his imprisonment Sasuke was left with nothing but his thoughts. He was used to bouts of intense emotional flashbacks, but the darkness swallowed him whole, suffocating him in memories of the past. He never let his mind linger on Sakura for too long but the absolute solitude forced him to face himself. He watched as he made the same mistakes over and over again, hurting those around him continuously on repeat. Sasuke watched as he almost killed Sakura and Naruto and shuddered at the thought of them now. Memories of his childhood were his saving grace when he hit those taxing lows. His mother's smile always brightened up his never ending emotional feedback loop.

Sasuke could never ask for forgiveness, he was self loathing and wouldn't allow it. He felt undeserving of Sakura's acceptance, but he longed to speak with her.

"Congratulations on the trial Sasuke." Sakura said meeting his onyx eye with a cold absence turning her gaze to her master.

"Tsunade-shishou I'll see you later at the hospital, I'll need to prepare before the surgery this afternoon."

"Alright Sakura." Tsunade answered, her hands folded on her desk watching astutely at her student's reaction to Sasuke.

With that, Sakura strode past them.

"Sakura-chan-" Naruto called after her, but she'd already walked out the door.

Sasuke was taken off guard by her dismissiveness, that was the first time they'd spoken since his return to the village.

"She'll need time." Kakashi said quietly to Sasuke before walking past him.

"Kakashi you too?" Naruto said defeatedly.

"Naruto we'll catch up soon. Why don't you and Sasuke go on without me." Kakashi called while walking out of the office.

"Alright I guess it's just you and me Sasuke" Naruto half-smiled dejectedly.

"Hn"

* * *

Sakura dashed as the forest flew by her, she was getting close. The large hills of the Shun Valley were in sight. She breached the tree-line and began a quick pace up one of the larger ones. Stopping to catch her breath once she reached the apex, she marveled quietly at the breathtaking view. The sun was at her back, and cast everything in a pleasant orange hue.

Sakura put down her pack and pulled out a map, tracing the destination of the nightshade. She could reach the hill within an hour. Sakura sighed with relief, she wanted to pick up the flowers first before she made her way to the village. She felt guilty for not being able to make it in one day but she could make up for lost time.

Sakura's eyes astutely scanned from bush to bush as the pampas grass tickled her arms invitingly. Slowly, Sakura waded uphill to a small clearing, and one of the bushes came into view. Sakura fished out her notes and compared sketches of the leaves to hers. They matched! Pulling her gloves Sakura picked through the leaves looking for small bunches of flowers. Nothing.

When Sakura checked the upper parts of the plants she noticed there were stalks of the plant that browned, clearly been cut off. "Was this the bush the children picked from?" Sakura mumbled to herself. She hurriedly walked around the bush checking for other flowers... Still nothing. Sakura scanned the clearing looking for more of the bushes. Spotting another she made her way over, checking for blooms- all of them were cut off.

A little panicked, Sakura picked up her pace checking every bush, finding all of the flowers blunted off. _This was not the Hidden Valley children_, Sakura idly thought to herself. Sakura's mind went into full gear- _Was someone posing as the head of the Hidden Valley, asking for help_? _The motives seemed unclear_.

Sakura needed to act fast. She found one more bush and thankfully a little cluster of flowers peaked out into view. Sakura pulled out a large vile and cotton cloth. Using the same practice that Sana had taught her, she wrapped the nightshade in the cotton and and placed them inside carefully.

Wasting no time she hurried off to the village coasting down the beautiful landscape to Shun Valley below.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks so much for your comments :) It really encourages me to write!

There's a really beautiful Turkish folk song that I found and is pure poetry. It works well when played along with this piece, I posted the translation below.

**Özgur Baba - Dertli Dolap** (I thought I could post a link but alas :( it's on YouTube!)

[Yunus Emre, a poet mystic, comes across a creaking water wheel in his travels... ]

Water-wheel, why do you moan? For I've troubles, I moan.

I fell in love with the lord, That is why I moan.

My name is troubled water-wheel, My water flows pure, Thus, as the Lord wishes, For I've troubles, I moan.

They found me on a mountain, They broke my arms and wings, They found me fit for a water-wheel, For I've troubles, I moan.

I'm a tree of a mountain, Neither sweet, nor bitter, I'm thankful to the Lord, For I've troubles, I moan.

They cut off my branches, Destroyed all my order, Yet, I'm an unwearied poet, For I've troubles, I moan.

I take my water from below, I turn and pour it high, See how I suffer, For I've troubles, I moan.

Yunus comes and finds no joy here, The tree will never grow, No one remains in this mortal world, For I've troubles, I moan.

* * *

Sakura took no risks before exiting the tall pampas grass. She crouched down and changed out of her shinobi clothes to civilian. Concealing her chakra and healing seal she put on a simple henge, changing her eyes and hair to a brown. She proceeded into the village. She didn't want to risk detection- just yet.

As she entered the modest wooden gate of the Hidden Valley Sakura's itching suspicions were starting to nag at her. No one came to greet her and the village center was dead.

"And what business do you have here?" A man stepped out of the shade and slinked over to her, Sakura eyed him suspiciously.

"My father is very sick, I need to get a medicine from one healers here. We live over the hill in Sengokuhara." Sakura let her voice feign innocence, she needed some cover story.

"Is that so? I'm a healer myself. Maybe I can help you?" The man smiled creepily revealing a mouth full of gold teeth.

"I appreciate it." Sakura bowed respectfully. "But I was told to find a healer named Aki, she knows my father."

Aki was another village elder that Sakura worked with when she first came to the Hidden Valley. _She must be the head healer now that Sana-san passed away. _Sakura hoped. Sakura knew almost every villager in the valley and this man was clearly a foreigner. His clothes looked like they were from the Hidden Cloud.

"Hm." The man frowned, eying her skeptically. "Are you sure? I can trade my skills for something you might have to offer." He eyed her leeringly. "I can't look away from a fine young woman like yourself, especially when she's in need of help." He said blocking her way into the village. Sakura's hand twitched almost giving into the urge to punch him in the face. _Scumbag_

"I really have to find her, my father is very ill and I have to get back by tonight." Sakura inched past him further into the village trying to sound like she wasn't annoyed.

"If you can't find her, you'll know where to find me." The healer said, trying to sound husky.

Sakura gave a weak smile and slipped past him. Sakura cursed him and his seedy lechery to hell. _What the hell is going on here?_

The eerie silence from the village weighed heavily on Sakura's senses. It had all the tell-tale signs of distress and for such a peaceful happy village this was a grim contrast.

As she walked down the street she felt some eyes burning through her. Not wanting to let on she knew the village, Sakura walked up tactfully to different doors as if looking for the right one. Eventually landing at Aki's door she tried not to seem rushed but her nerves were jumping out at her, she didn't like being exposed.

Aki's curtains were drawn and Sakura prayed she was home. She wrapped loudly on the door, no one answered. Sakura knocked louder. _Damn_. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the curtain ruffle. Sakura heard shuffling and an ancient woman answered barely opened the door a crack.

"How can I help you?"

Trying to stick to her story -"My father is very ill and I need medicine for him."

Aki peeked through the crack. "Where are you from?"

"The village Sengokuhara over the far hill- may I come in?"

Sakura was cutting corners and just wanted to get behind closed doors. Aki did a quick once over of Sakura and opened the door just wide enough for her to slip inside.

"What are your father's symptoms dear?" Aki turned to start looking at some herbs she had on a shelf.

Relief washed over Sakura as she felt slightly off edge. She released the henge and her brown locks were replaced with her normal pink. Aki turned around surprised.

"Sakura! Sakura, it's you!" The woman quietly exclaimed rushing over to her and putting a hand on hers. "Thank goodness you must have gotten my message!"

"Aki-san I'm so happy to see you!" Sakura said squeezing the other woman's hand. "What's going on here, it's like you're being occupied."

Aki let out a deep exhale- "I guess it looks like that. We're in a very difficult situation here. Please, let me show you Umiri, Hiaku, and Satimo, they are sick in the other room. They are the ones that got ill from the flowers. You were able to collect some I hope?"

"Yes Aki-san. Most of the flowers were already picked but I was able to harvest a few."

"They found them already! Unbelievable. Those criminals are fast." Aki spat. She looked into Sakura's eyes "They've been causing so much trouble for us." She looked over Sakura's face with a motherly eye."You look weary from your journey. I'll fix you something to eat."

"I'm alright Aki-san." Sakura said pulling her hands away trying not to let on her reluctance.

"Have they been working you hard at Konaha?" Aki started out on one of ramblings, "I hear you've been promoted to the head doctor, I was so happy to hear, everyone in the village was talking about you!" Really it's no trouble getting you something-"

"Please, I want to get to work as soon as possible." Sakura needed to get away from the subject.

"Are you sure? You've gotten so thin-" Aki noticing the tired glint in the kinoichi's eyes, she dropped the subject. "Alright, just follow me."

Sakura followed Aki behind a curtained off backroom. Sakura pulled up her hair and took off her gloves. The room was dimly lit by candles and the children were delirious with fever. She checked their vitals and noted the damage the flowers wrecked. The poison slowly leeched through their stomach lining and Sakura could see their lungs were starting to full up with liquid.

"This flower really wrecks the body." Sakura sighed, upset by the poison's potency.

One of the children, Hiaku, stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Kaasan is that you?" Sakura's eyes felt heavy seeing the child taking rasping breathes trying to sit up, he couldn't have been older than five. "I feel like I'm on fire Kaasan."

Sakura put a reassuring hand on his head "No, Hiaku my name is Sakura. I'm a doctor from Konaha and I'm going to make you feel better, ok?" Sakura mustered a smile to her face.

"Where am I?" Hiaku asked, his cheeks flushed with fever.

"You're in Aki-san's house." Sakura petted his hair reassuringly.

"Where is Tousan? Where did they take Tousan?" Hiaku's voice started to panic.

"Now, now Hiaku, settle down. Don't worry about your Tousan. We need you to feel better." Aki's voice sounded strained.

"Shhhh" Sakura stroked his hair. Hiaku's eyes slowly fluttered closed, his outburst passed.

"Where are his parents?" Sakura asked her hand still resting on Hiaku's head.

Aki took a moment before responding. "His mother, was my daughter." Aki lowered her eyes, "She passed away just 2 years ago."

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright, my grandson's father has been out collecting supplies from the mountain. Hiaku has been wondering where he is."

Sakura donned her clinical guise. "I should get to work, I don't want his father to return and he's still sick."

Sakura got up from Hiaku's bedside and set out her supplies on a small side table, meticulously placing each tool down, her small ritual. "I was surprised that Sana-san didn't teach you how to create the antidote. You're one of the most skilled healers I know." Sakura spoke, busying her hands with a mortar and pestle breaking the flowers down.

"I've been trying to relieve their fever, but the poison is tricky and elusive. I never learned from Sana because there was no reason for her to teach me the antidote. The blooms happened so infrequently she never got a chance. I was hoping to the gods that you might know since you two worked together so closely."

"Hm." Sakura said mixing her own concoction from Konaha into the mortar, neutralizing the poison.

"How did they ingest the nightshade? I know the fruit looks like horse nettles."

Aki sat down on a wooden stool near the table Sakura worked at and lowered her eyes, watching Sakura's hands.

"I should tell you the whole story- there's no use in keeping things from you." Aki cleared her throat.

"About two weeks ago a young woman came through town, her name was Yuki Azimoto. There aren't many that know about our village outside of the Shun Valley so most visitors are welcomed warmly. She shooed away the children came to greet her." She said shifting her gaze to Sakura's.

"She came to me asking for some herbs that grow on the mountain pass. A lot of them were wild flowers and roots, a seemingly harmless list. However, together they create a very lethal mixture that makes the victim susceptible to mind control."

"What?" Sakura said stopping her mixing. "I didn't know that was possible."

"It's very sinister and a forbidden mixture in our village. I don't know how she knew of it. Sana's mother was a poison expert from another village. She taught Sana everything she knew and also taught me. I immediately saw through Yuki's scheme. I turned her away and told her I wouldn't sell the herbs to her. Yuki didn't take it too lightly when I denied her. She threatened if I didn't get her what she wanted there would be repercussions."

"You should have told us this in your message, I could have been more prepared." Sakura said softly, looking down at at Aki.

"It was only in the last 5 days that our situation became... what it is." Aki and Sakura's eyes met.

* * *

Sasuke adjusted his cape as he made his way through the dense forrest. He didn't like walking on the main roads, he wanted to avoid passerby's at all costs. People talked and Sasuke always liked the element of surprise when he was playing cat and mouse. He didn't like chasing small time criminals like this, but Kakashi had his reasons for asking him to find and eliminate Yuki Akimoto.

The image of the young woman from earlier's hopelessness leeched into his mind. Sakura could have easily healed the young woman. He stopped in his place at the sudden thought of her. All week she'd been slipping into his mind, unexpectedly.

How many years had gone by since he was last in the village?

His only way to keep track of time was by the dates marked by Kakashi's notes and even then they were so infrequent, had four years really gone by?

Sasuke looked through the leaves up to the blue abyss, not a cloud could be seen. He didn't want to believe that he missed them, but sometimes when leaving a bustling village the solitude slipped through the cracks and permeated his bones. Sasuke felt the absence of friends and people that knew him by name. He was used to these feelings by now, but he always felt the slight pull of Konaha when he travelled through the Land of Fire. The oak trees felt so familiar, like old friends letting him pass through with creaking nods and sways. They never judged him of his actions.

Sakura would have, maybe she'd be proud of him. Sasuke frowned at the thought, his past would always haunt him. Sasuke picked up his pace trying to outrun the thoughts , putting his eyes ahead of him letting his tunnel vision take over again. It would be a little over a day before he reached the Shun Valley and he could begin the real hunt.

* * *

"Did Yuki ever come back?" Sakura had almost finished mixing the antidote. She placed a glowing hand on the mixture like Sana had instructed her, and started pulsing it to bind the contents.

"She did come back- with reinforcements. Yuki snuck into my house and took a blade to my neck in the middle of the night and threatened to kill me if I didn't comply." Aki seemed so rattled by these words. Her village had never experienced the cold post-war world. "We are a peaceful people!" Aki said with a sad ferocity, her hands shaking.

"We are not shinobi." Aki and Sakura's eyes met. " But I told her to do her worst to me. I've lived a full life and I were to die protecting my village, I will do so with honor." Sakura's eyes widened in wonderment at her elder. For someone that didn't know much about the outside world she was as brave as any kunoichi.

"I still couldn't protect them though." She turned to the children.

"She poisoned them instead, didn't she." Sakura's eyes narrowed.

A tear slid down Aki's face. "She exploited their innocence. We are a small village, and these children are our future. Without them who will continue our way of life? worked my whole life to protect innocence, their innocence. I don't know what else Yuki is going to do to us." Aki lowered her head.

First time in a long time Sakura felt a wave of empathy crack her medic facade. She'd weathered too many heartbreaking situations, but seeing Aki so broken left Sakura's defenses down. Sakura placed a hand warmly on her shoulder.

"That's the beauty of this place."

Aki raised her head.

"The innocence." Sakura smiled.

"I'll be sure to protect it with as much heart and honor that you have. I'll take care of Yuki myself, I'm glad I have the element of surprise for now." Sakura encouraged. "I'll just need to buy a little time to stabilize these three. And tomorrow morning I'll deal with her." Sakura said confidently.

"Sakura you couldn't possibly, Yuki is stronger than she looks, and she has a gang of thieves that follow her around like dogs."

"I don't think it's anything I can't handle." A surge of confidence rising in Sakura.

Aki's eyes uncreased. "You've made quite the name for yourself in this area you know." A small glimmer echoed in Aki's eyes. "Some people are calling you the angel of death." Sakura's mouth flatlined at this. "One of the most powerful and merciful ninja's in the Land of Fire."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or a curse." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

Aki smiled up to the younger woman. "You're strong, compassionate and sharp as a tac. Your wit is the more powerful of the three. Most importantly, you're our angel. There isn't anyone else who can save us."

Sakura let a very small genuine smile grace her cheeks. Somehow it seemed like that was exactly what she needed to hear, the hospital in Konoha could wait.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi everyone thanks so much for your support so far!_

_If you like what you're reading leave me a comment, it helps me continue writing :) _

_For all of you that are wondering Sasuke and Sakura will finally meet in this chapter, thanks for letting me take you through it!_

_For another music select I got _

**_Duduk Meditation - Memories of the Caucasus Armenian Flute_**

_You can find it on youtube. I usually write my chapters to this kind of music to set the mood. If you like the music let me know! _

* * *

Black dots were starting to cloud Sakura's vision again. Sakura rubbed her temples and sat down for the fifth time, her head swimming with dizziness.

Aki roused in her nearby seat, she'd fallen asleep watching Sakura work. Aki's eye's slowly opened to Sakura holding her head "My dear." Aki cleared her throat. "Please you need to eat something. You've been healing them for hours."

Sakura slowly lifted her head, "I'm alright Aki-san, just a dizzy spell. I'm almost done healing Hiaku."

"I insist, just sit there and let me get you some tea, and something to eat." Sakura gave no motion of protest. "I'll take that as a yes." Aki smiled and ambled to her living quarters.

Sakura's head pounded in time with her heart. Her chakra levels were fine but her energy was dwindling, she didn't have time to eat a solider pill.

Pushing past the headache she rose and placed a green hand back on Hiaku's chest. The antidote had done its work and Sakura was able to clear out his lungs and repair the nerve damage, cell by cell, painstaking work for one person. The other two children were stable and on the mend, it was Hiaku that needed the most repair. He was the smallest and youngest, making his body more susceptible. Sakura closed her eyes, finally finished.

Aki entered the room again carrying tea, rice and smoked fish. "Please sit with me." Aki motioned to the small side table.

Sakura turned towards Aki and felt a sudden wave of vertigo hit her. Before she could catch herself her eyes rolled back and she passed out, her head cracking on the dirt floor.

"Sakura!"

* * *

Kakashi sat at his desk writing out forms while Naruto stood staring out the window of the Hokage's office. The village was covered in a dreamy orange glow from the sunlight setting behind the trees.

"Is Sakura-chan coming back soon?" Naruto asked deep in thought.

Naruto had formed a more protective relationship with Sakura since he'd started dating Hinata. He saw her as a sister and someone he couldn't bear to loose, especially after the war.

"I was hoping not, but then I got this letter an hour ago." Kakashi held up the note Sakura sent out that morning.

Naruto picked it up from Kakashi and opened it. "Does she need backup!?" Naruto asked alarmed.

"I'm sending the anbu like she requested, so they can take care of the questioning, and the bodies." Kakashi continued scribbling

"Is Yuki dangerous?" Naruto asked worridly.

"Not quite, but she's in our bingo book. I sent Sasuke out to retrieve her for me, so Sakura and him might cross paths." Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

Naruto furrowed his brows, "Is that the best for her?"

"Whatever happens, Sakura is more than capable of taking care of the situation herself. Have faith in your teammate Naruto." Kakashi chided teasingly, trying to make light of the situation.

"Eh! I do!" Naruto said rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

Naruto turned back out to the village _Sasuke, do the right thing._

* * *

Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered open, she stared up at the thatched roof ceiling. The sickening smell of herbs was making her stomach swirl.

Sakura's head beat like a drum against her skull. Aki sat crouched next to her and held a small cup of liquid near her face.

The smell burned her nostrils."Licorice." Sakura said quietly.

"It will help with your blood pressure."

Sakura made no move to take it.

"You don't have to act tough in front of me you know."

"I'm not acting tough." Sakura said and took the tea and moved her right hand to the back of her head, sending chakra into her skull to ease the pressure on her brain.

"You're extremely dehydrated and your blood pressure dropped too low." Aki said with a medic's assurance. Sakura took a drink of the tea, letting the liquid scald her throat.

"I should have made you eat something before you started healing." Sakura handed the cup back to Aki straining to raise herself off the ground.

"I was just doing my job." Sakura said in the fake medical voice she always donned for patients. Steading herself on a table, "Was I out for long?"

"Only 7 minutes." Aki said with precision. " I would have caught you, but my old bones don't let me move as fast anymore."

"You should consider changing your habits Sakura." Aki said with more seriousness.

Sakura could feel the blood pooling in her hands and feet after standing up. "I can imagine your job must be very stressful, but you could have major impacts on your health longterm. I took a look at your circulatio-"

"Don't" Sakura said stoically, not welcoming the personal insight on her lifestyle. "I'm working on it."

Aki wasn't fazed at the wall Sakura put up. "I can help you. I've seen this before."

A silent tension began to rise between the two of them. Sakura didn't want to snap at her.

"A solider came through our town years ago." Aki said breaking the silence. "His name was Riku. He had a gentle heart but had seen too much for such a young man." Aki looked out the small window in the room. Sakura studied her face.

"His leg had been very badly injured and was infected. He needed to be healed, and in exchange for our help he built this house we're standing in." Aki smiled. "But his past haunted him endlessly. I would hear him wake screaming at night." Sakura's eyes glazed over thinking back to all the solider's she'd treated.

"Riku stayed with us for a year, always offering to do things around the village. One day, while he was helping me collect mushrooms in the forest he asked me if I had any ghosts that were following me from my past. I told him that I do. He then asked how do I make them go away?" Sakura met Aki's gaze.

"I told him what I will tell you now." Aki cleared her throat. "Your past will always be a part of your life and your essence. You can try to severe it, like a tree branch, and it may be gone but its absence will always follow you. You can either embrace it as part of your being, along with all the scars and stories, or bury it deep within yourself. It's that choice that will make the difference."

Sakura looked at Aki contemplatively, her heart squeezing with such ferocity she had to avert her gaze. Aki looked on the young woman with kind eyes, she could see the tumultuous storm that had broken out in her gaze.

"Aki-san, how do you embrace your demons if they've caused so much pain you can barely stand it?" Sakura said with a quiet sadness.

"That will be yours decision to make my child, your gift for healing is a great place to start." Aki placed a hand on hers.

A resolute quietness fell over the two of them as they remained in their positions, Aki offering a healing presence.

"I think I'll eat some of that fish." Sakura said, turning to Aki with a complacent look.

"I'll bring it back out for you." Aki smiled.

* * *

Sakura lay down in the small cot that Aki had made up for her. She reviewed her plan to track down Yuki.

Half a mile. Woods. Pine tree thicket. North side of the river.

Aki helped her prepare vials of poison that induced a coma. She could eliminate them one by one and then anbu could take care of the rest.

There were only 5 members that made up Yuki's "healer" caravan. The skeevy mist nin from earlier was named Sho. _He'll be the first to go down, _Sakura thought with a smirk. She wanted nothing more than to feel his bones crack under hers. It wouldn't have surprised her if he pulled something like that at every village. He probably took advantage of too many other young woman, Sakura grimaced at the thought.

Sakura's eyes traced around the hanging herbs and flowers that were tied to the ceiling. A bunch of thyme moved faintly in a sliver of moonlight.

_Time..._ It had seemed like Sakura was always running out of it.

Sakura stole a nervous glance out the window, _I hope my patients are doing well. _

The idea of sticking around the Hidden Valley was very tempting. She could always make up her mind later, but she wanted to make sure the children healed well, and maybe take some time for herself.

* * *

He always knew when he was dreaming.

Sasuke's heart felt lighter. The constant, unending, unyielding pain that was his reality was gone. Lifted. He felt free.

Sasuke stood in a black abyss, shrouded from any light, but a single cherry blossom twirled out from behind him and continued on into the darkness. Sasuke bounded after it, feeling the need to get closer to the sweet smelling flower. The black abyss cleared and he stood outside of the old barn house he slept in 2 days ago. The old woman who owned the barn stood with her husband happily admiring their Sakura trees. They appeared young, and the beautiful petals danced all around them.

Time seemed to fast forward and the Sakura trees grew as the couple grew older. They endlessly waltzed around the trees in delight, laughing.

Sasuke was left to marvel as a voyeur. The couples forms shifting as time and gravity pushed them down closer to earth. Their firm skin sagging and their laughs growing older.

The older woman suddenly stopped dancing around the tree and turned to Sasuke. It was Sakura staring at him, but she looked older. The other man turned as well and met his gaze. The man had morphed into himself.

Sasuke watched on as he saw himself and Sakura happily admire their trees in a domestic bliss. A faint scent of the flowering trees entered his senses and the warmth of a body spread over him. All of the sudden he was standing with Sakura next to him looking up at the trees.

She turned to him, her eyes glowing with delight.

_Sasuke. _

His reality crashed down on him all at once. He heart felt right back in his chest. Heavy and burdened with life and consequence. Sasuke covered his eyes, awake from his dream.

He could feel her chakra very faintly. It was so faint he almost hadn't noticed it, but it'd found its way into his dreams. Like small finger stokes on the side of his arm, enticing and calming.

_She shouldn't be here._

* * *

The chakra signature pricked her like a needle right in the base of her throat.

Unmistakable

Dark

Warm

Engulfing

_What is he doing here? _Sakura bolted upright out of her cot. Her eyes gleaming in the moonlight, in shock and disbelief.

_There's no way. My message to Kakashi-sensei couldn't have possibly reached Konaha. _

Sakura dashed out of bed, pulled on her sandals and held a kunai against her chest, her hands deftly shaking. Slipping out the window she scanned the perimeter of Aki's house.

Stealthily she rounded the corner of the house onto the main street, hidden by the shadow of the moon.

No one was there. Sakura's grip on her kunai tightened, he's not one to reveal himself like that. _Did he sense my chakra? _Sakura closed her eyes and let her body search for his presence. Nothing.

Sakura continued creeping around the other side of Aki's house, inspecting the alley. The sound of crickets were thick in the summer night air, and like a crescendo-

_There. _

Sakura twirled around kunai pointed at the neck of the shadowed man behind her. Her heart nearly jumping out of her chest.

Emerald eyes and onyx clashed in an eerie silence. The two took a moment to absorb each other's presence, like two lone wolves crossing paths in a forest. Sakura's kunai caught a glint from the moon.

Memories flooded their minds of the last time.

_Sasuke._

"What are you doing here?" Sakura's eyes narrowed and her heart hammered loudly against her chest.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sasuke spoke out in his usual deadpan, unnerving Sakura endlessly.

"My business doesn't concern you." Sakura said with steadiness.

"Hn."

"I'll ask you again, what are you doing here _Uchiha_." Sakura said with more authority in her voice. Sasuke's eyes flicked down to the kunai that was still pointed at him.

"Kakashi sent me to eliminate a rogue healer group. My search led me here." Sasuke said, taking off his hood revealing his raven hair, silhouetted by the moonlight.

"So she has a bounty on her head." Sakura said amused. "Is that the only reason you're after Yuki?" Sasuke looked down at her surprised she knew who he was after.

"She's taking advantage of vulnerable villagers who need a healer."

"You're doing this out of the generosity in your heart? That's rich." Sakura remarked sarcastically, she lowered her kunai and took a step out of the shadows. The kunai still drawn in a defensive stance.

Sakura's hair was the first thing he noticed- it was silky and long. It took on a soft white pink that made it look heavenly in the moonlight, like cherry blossoms. She wore her red qipow and black shorts that crept up past her dress and knee high black sanders. Her eyes shone brightly, eyeing him suspiciously nonetheless. She'd transformed into something otherworldly to Sasuke.

"I don't like that kind of false hope she gives." Sasuke turned halfway to face the direction of the moon not liking the attention she was drawing from him.

Sakura watched his matured features illuminated. His face looked weathered and his clothes well traveled. A small breeze blew between the two of them rustling the trees.

"Why are you here Sakura?" Her name sounded foreign on his lips.

Sakura mulled over the question feeling the double meaning behind his words. She'd been tormenting his mind lately anyways.

"Kakashi-sensei sent me here to bring over an antidote. Yuki poisoned a few of the village children to intimidate the head healer, Aki-san. I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone and take Yuki down myself tomorrow."

"Are the children alright?" Sasuke asked with a stoicism that could almost be mistaken for concern.

Sakura looked up at him weary of his genuine sounding question.

"Yes." Sakura answered quietly. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke watched as Sakura lowered her kunai and pulled up her qipow to strap it back to her thigh. "I got to them just in time."

The crickets deafened out their silence, neither of them knew how to act in front of the other. The emotional intensity of their presences coming together was heavy. Too much time had passed and so much left unsaid.

"Do you know where to find her?" Sasuke broke the silence.

Sasuke lifted his eyes to meet Sakura's. Sakura could almost see him searching her for something. His dark abysses pulled her into himself to swallow her whole. She didn't like how he could still have that pull on her, after all these years of abscence.

She couldn't trust him.

Sakura wasn't the same naive teenager as she was during the war, throwing herself in the way of death just to save him. The man she had loved had died when she was 13 and that's what she reminded herself.

She wouldn't believe any of that reborn redemption crap until she saw it with her own eyes.

Sakura heard all the rumors about what Sasuke been doing outside of Konaha. Most of them she knew weren't true, but others were starting to sound more real. She didn't know what to believe, the good and the bad. She'd learned to be weary of him. She had her demons to keep her company and she didn't need someone like Sasuke to come in and ruin the life she'd made for herself.

And most importantly Sasuke reminded her of the war.

Sakura sighed feeling the weight of the moment, "I do." _No use in lying to him._

"I'll meet you here before dawn." Sasuke said looking out at nothing in particular. Before Sakura could say another word, Sasuke disappeared into the woods.

Sakura frowned, she didn't want him to ruin her plans, but the sooner they took them down, the sooner she could get back to her life and hopefully get away from Sasuke.

Like the wolves that entered each other's company, they walked away in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's a nice meaty chapter! I'm loving the honest critique! It pushes me to write a more dynamic story, and that's all I can ask for :) I edited the last chapter a bit in light of the comments._

_Another Music Select!_

**_LAURA MARLING - WHAT HE WROTE_**

* * *

_The pulse of life was weak and diminishing._

_Elusive and confusing. Something that Sakura worked with everyday. The entropy that made her muscles move and her brain decipher. A long wire, ready to be cut at any second._

_She asked Tsunade when she was younger what made someone alive and Tsunade said "Their need to fuck." Granted Tsunade was blasted and talking nonesense. Sakura thought it was more-_

_She pushed with utter concentration and patience breaking down the blood clot bit by bit._

_Sakura's eyes were closed but she could feel the eyes of the nurse next to her, watching her idly._

_Her chakra ebbed carefully digging away at the giant clot. With one final gentle push the clot broke up and continued down the stream and the heart began beating regularly. __Sakura wiped her forehead smiling, another successful procedure._

_She went to the door and found the old woman who was waiting for her husband. The old woman looked up at her worriedly, but Sakura gave her a smile of relief. __Tears feel from the woman's eyes._

_"The surgery was a success Takinawa-san, your husband will recover just fine."_

_"Thank you Haruno-san" the woman said wholeheartedly and bowed._

_Sakura gave her another smile and continued down the hallway. That was the end of her shift, she'd lost count of how many people she tended today and she has starting to feel the fatigue. __Before exiting the hospital she went to her old Sensei to check-in. __Sakura reached Tsunade's door and knocked._

_"Enter."_

_Sakura walked into the room to a private office that was kept in the hospital just for Tsunade. It was simple, with large desk and book shelves full of scrolls and ancient relics and - Sake._

_"Sakura what are you still doing here?" Tsunade said without looking up from her paperwork._

_"One of the nurses had to go look after her father- he fell ill. I just took over her shift." Sakura said guiltily._

_"You don't have to try and impress me Sakura. You're talented, but you don't need to burn yourself out." Tsunade said._

_"It's not that Tsunade-sama, I just wanted to work a little longer. There's still a lot of Shinobi in ICU and I wanted to help where I could. Most of the new nurses are still trainees and aren't used to this amount of patients yet." Sakura said defensively._

_A small proud smile crept onto Tsunade's face as she looked up at her student. "You're going to make a great head-medic one day Sakura."_

_"Eh! Tsunade-sama you can't be serious, I still have so much to learn."_

_"Not right now, but one day you will. Until that time comes I don't want you working 14 hour shifts and becoming sleep deprived like the rest of us." Tsunade said authoritatively._

_"Yes, shishou." Sakura said embarrassed._

_"Now go off and get some rest!"_

_Sakura turned around dejectedly._

_"And Sakura." Tsunade added. "Good work today."_

_"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Sakura smirked._

_Sakura closed the door behind her and slipped outside in the little garden that was built on the side of the hospital. Letting out a languid sigh she pulled at her hair tie letting her locks fall down. She rubbed her scalp ebbing away the sore sensation from having her hair up all day._

_The sky was twilight and a deep blue. The street lights were just starting to come on and dapple the sidewalks with an orange glow._

_Sakura leisurely made her way out to the Main Street satisfied with her work for the day. Her bed awaited and hopefully peaceful sleep. While rounding the corner she abruptly bumped into something orange._

_"Naruto! Baka! You scared me."_

_"Sakura!" Naruto gave his tell-tale goofy grin._

_"What are you doing here?" Sakura demanded a little too sternly._

_"I know you've been l busy but! I want you to get ramen with me and Sasuke tonight."_

_Sakura almost turned white she always had a physical reaction every time his name was mentioned. She grimaced at the thought of having to get ramen with _**_him_**_ and Naruto. She'd been avoiding Sasuke the past month since he'd been released as an act of defiance. She didn't need his validation and she didn't need the negative reminder of her past self. She's upheld her promise to Naruto and helped set his record clean and that was it._

_"Naruto, I'm exhausted and I have to work tomorrow."_

_"That's not what I heard from Tsunade-no-baachan, she said it was your day off tomorrow." Naruto pouted. "You've been blowing me off the past few weeks. Please Sakura-Chan come out tonight!"_

_Sakura squeezed her temple, she'd been caught "Fine Naruto-"_

_"Alright!" Naruto yelled excitedly pulling her arm down the street, "Let's go, Teuchi is waiting for us."_

_"Naruto let go of my arm! I can walk." Sakura shook him off irritated._

_"Alright, alright just hurry. I'll run ahead and tell the old man to stay open, he's been waiting for us." Naruto grinned and dashed off._

_Sakura's relaxed mood had swung into an annoyed state. She made her way painstakingly slow down the street. She'd been so careful to avoid this, but it was inevitable._

_Did Ichiraku serve sake?_

_She was going to need something to make the night easier._

_Sakura arrived at the entrance to Ichiraku and was greeted by a raven-haired man exiting._

_"Sasuke come back here!" She heard Naruto yelling from inside. "Sakura-Chan is walking over! You don't have to leave yet!"_

_Sakura scoffed "Let him go Naruto, he clearly doesn't want be here." Sasuke and her locked eyes._

_"I've been waiting here for an hour." Sasuke said flatly._

_Sasuke's voice made Sakura's blood boil. "Well, it wasn't my idea to have you wait for me to get out of work." She lashed back._

Was he really going to make me feel bad for doing my job?

_The air seemed to ignite._

_"Hey, hey. You two cool it, I really wanted us to have a nice dinner. This is the first time we're getting together in years!" Naruto poked his head out of the noren. "Now come inside!" He barked._

_Neither Sakura or Sasuke moved._

_"What'll it be Sasuke? Are you going to stay or walk away like you always do?" Sakura put her hand on her hip, expecting him to turn and head down the street. She didn't have patience for his none sense._

_Sasuke eyed her, that was a harsh dig, but not undeserved. He'd wasted an hour waiting for his moronic friend to satisfy his lame attempts at getting his disbanded team together. But the old days were long gone- everyone knew it._

_Even Naruto._

_Yet, Sasuke was there... trying. He was surprised Sakura even came, he thought she wanted nothing to do with him._

_Sasuke, to Sakura's surprise, turned and sat next to Naruto leaving Sakura standing there alone._

_"See Sakura! We can all get along" Naruto called pulling his head back inside the restaurant._

_Sakura's frowned deepened as she hesitantly forced past her instinct to walk down the street herself, she wouldn't be upstaged. Sakura entered Ichiraku and sat next to Naruto._

_The nostalgia wasn't hitting her like Naruto probably expected, but the discomfort was setting in heavily. She ordered a hot sake and a modest sized ramen. The liquor would help ease her growing headache._

I'm here for Naruto. I'm here for Naruto_. She chanted in her head._

_"Sakura, I didn't know you'd picked up on grandma Tsunade's habits." Naruto teased her as he hungrily started on his second bowl of ramen._

_"I've had a long day." Sakura answered taking another sip of the sake, her ramen barley touched. Sasuke hadn't said a word, but she was perceptive enough to see the small look Sasuke shot her. The sake was making her cheeks warm and her nagging questions louder._

Why is he shooting me a look like that, asshole.

_Naruto sat talking loudly about the new duties Kakashi gave him._

_"I can't believe all that paperwork has to be filled out every day. I don't know how Kakashi-sensei, someone who can barley make it on time anywhere can finish anything. I caught him reading Pervy-sage's book at 9:00AM and I came back at 12:00 and he was still reading! He made me go through sixty-two reports today. Sixty-two! Can you believe him!" Naruto rattled off._

_Sakura's discomfort was melting away and she was getting swept away with Naruto's goofiness. Flashbacks of the old days were floating around her mind of Team 7 getting ramen after a mission, right in the seat she was sitting. Her work problems seemed to be slipping off her shoulders. Maybe this is what she needed after all?_

_Sakura missed Naruto's stories and presence. She almost giggled at Naruto mid-rant, catching her own self off guard._

_"What's so funny Sakura?" Naruto turned to her half fake angry, half not so much._

_"Oh nothing." Sakura hid a smile behind another sip of Sake. Imagining Naruto actually sitting down and doing paperwork was laughable._

_"Well you can laugh all you want but it's hard work! He kept me locked in his office today for 4 hours!" Naruto said crossing his arms._

_"Try doing 14 hour shifts at the hospital five days a week and paperwork on top of that." Rivaled Sakura smiling. "You wouldn't last a minute." She said her voice softening up a bit, the sake was letting her wall down._

_"It's not the same kinda work Sakura-Chan." Naruto fired back._

_"You're right. The two aren't even close in comparison." Sakura couldn't help herself._

_Sasuke sat listening to his two former teammates bicker. He caught himself smirking, maybe some buried part of himself missed listening to them fight over nothing._

_Sasuke rubbed away the smirk so Naruto and Sakura wouldn't see. But he wasn't fast enough._

_"You too Sasuke! It's not that funny." Naruto yelled out._

_Sasuke would never admit it to himself but no matter how many years he'd gone on mental tangents about how the two of them meant nothing to him, he felt it._

He_ felt the tinge of nostalgia- even though everything was different. Even though it was difficult to sit next to two people he'd wanted to believe were dead to him for so many years. They still took up part of his memory and now more than ever he needed to remind himself that._

_Especially with Sakura there._

_For the past month Sasuke had just been with Naruto, trying to reintegrate himself into Konaha and civilian life. His life had fallen into some normal monotony. Wake up, train, and meet at Kakashi's office for an assignment, rinse and repeat. He was just trying to fit in again, but Sakura brought a lot back._

_She reminded him of a more unstable, selfish version of himself that was lost in vengeance and redemption. But sitting next to her now. Sasuke usually didn't let himself indulge in such frivolous thinking but, Sakura made him want to do better to remind himself of what could have been._

_Sasuke was glazing over into the distance."You agree with me right Sasuke! My work load is challenging." Naruto asked pleading for some kind of encouragement._

_Sasuke let out an inaudible sigh. "You're just signing mission reports in Kakashi's name dope. Sakura is a working doctor." He said matter factly taking a bite of ramen._

_"Well... hey! Our jobs are important in different ways! Sakura is a medic and heals and protects the villagers. I am training to be Hokage to protect future villagers. We can agree on that right Sakura?" Naruto said arms crossed._

_A younger version of Sakura might have blurred out" See Sasuke-kun agrees with me." but the Sakura today only felt her blood boil a bit._

_"What about you Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura interjected plainly._

_Sasuke did not respond._

_"What have you done for the village lately?" Sakura said adjusting her body to face him across Naruto, her cheeks flushed with sake, her heart steady, her voice a little hostile, maybe a little curious_

_"He's been working hard helping build some of the places that were destroyed during the war." Naruto said sensing Sakura's mood shifting, he put a reassuring arm on Sasuke. "Right Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke didn't turn to meet Sakura's gaze, hearing her intensity."Hn."_

_"I guess that was part of the plea deal." Sakura said turning to take another sip of her sake not impressed._

_"No." _

_"I wanted to help rebuild the village that I helped destroy." Sasuke said resolutely. _

_"Ahem-"_

_"Ehh! Pakkun when did you get here." Kakashi's nin-dog Pakkun sat under the counter between Naruto and Sakura's feet._

_"I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm here to deliver a message from Kakashi." Pakkun revealed a small scroll on his back._

_"Typical." Naruto said picking up the scroll and reading through it._

_"He says he's sorry he can't make it blah blah blah and I have to go back to the office to help him finish some paperwork." Naruto threw his head back in exhaustion. "Again!"_

_"Come on Naruto. Don't be lazy, you have big shoes to fill." Pakkun said disappearing in a puff of smoke. _

_"Big shoes! I'm wearing the shoes right now! See I told you both! He'll work me to the bone." Naruto said standing up dramatically._

_"You two be nice ok?" Naruto said looking at his two teammates, giving Sakura a knowing look._

_"See you later Naruto." Sakura said and Naruto smiled._

_"Catch you later old man!" Naruto called behind the counter to Teuchi before rushing out._

_Naruto seemed to suck out all the bright energy with him leaving a void where he sat. Sasuke's usual dark aura was creeping under Sakura's skin, leaving her feeling on edge. The glue that held team 7 together had just vanished, leaving the two remaining fragments floating further away from each other._

_Sakura had nothing more to say to the Uchiha and wanted to get home a soon as possible. Her bed was waiting and the awkward encounter was enough for today._

_"Baka, leaving without paying." Sakura sighed, "Alright, well I need to go home-"Sakura started looking through her pocket for her wallet._

_Sasuke pulled out some cash from his pocket and left it on the counter, more than enough to cover their food._

_Sakura rolled her eyes. "You don't have to do that you know. I'm more than capable-"_

_Teuchi peeked our from behind the stove he was working at. "It's on the house! The war heros of Konaha always eat for free at Ichiraku!" He said grinning._

_"Thank you Teuchi-san!" Sakura called back to him._

_"Thank you." Sasuke flatlined, still leaving the money on the counter._

_"You two enjoy your night!" He called back._

_Sasuke slyly observed Sakura, her eyes looking far away, she almost fumbled with her small medical bag as she made her way out of Ichiraku. She must be exhausted._

_Collecting herself out front Sakura and Sasuke stood facing each other. Sakura half expecting Sasuke to say something, but she knew better, his silence spoke loudly enough. "Good night Sasuke." Sakura cut short any chance of him saying anything else. With that she turned around and started walking down the street, she had enough of the reunion._

_Sakura felt relief wash over her walking away from Sasuke's suffocating presence. She didn't need to hear anything more from his mouth, it was painful enough to be near him._

_Sakura's shadow lead the way as the street lights lit her back from behind, feeling confident. Before she knew it she saw a long shadow tailing her. "I said goodnight." Sakura said coldly, walking a little faster._

_Sasuke didn't respond, still tailing behind her in silence as they made their way down an alley, irritating Sakura even further._

_"I don't need an escort Sasuke." Sakura said letting her irritation leech into her words and she quickened her pace. Sasuke still walked behind her matching her strides._

_Sakura rounded a corner and spun around "If you're trying to talk to me then say something. You silently trailing me isn't making this easier for either of us." Sakura's eyes sparkled with ferocity staring down the Uchiha's face on. Her anger burning the remaining sake from her blood stream. _

_"I wanted to apologize-" Sasuke said matching her intensity._

_Sakura's heart betrayed her, squeezing melancholily. "You've already apologized Sasuke. I don't need to hear it again." Sakura said clutching her small bag._

_Sasuke had been waiting for months in the dark prison cell to utter these words but he felt like the moment wasn't right in Ichiraku. "I've caused you and Naruto a lot of pain, and I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I just want you to know I plan on atoning for all the horrible things that I've done."_

_Sakura felt a prick near her eyes hearing those words "horrible things." Flashbacks of Sasuke's madness lapped at her mind. Years of heartsickness and sleepless nights hoping for his return. All the backstabbing, painful moments he'd caused her and Naruto._

_"You tried to kill me Sasuke." Sakura's voice had lost its intense vigor, replaced with a quiet sadness. "You tried to kill all of us! I'm not blinded by love anymore, if you really want to change then prove it. Prove to me that you're not the same."_

_Sasuke felt her words deeply, "I promise. I will do everything within my power. I'm beginning my journey next month to help rebuild what I can after the war. I will let my actions speak louder than my words." Sasuke matched her gaze with an earnest look. A feeling of mutual understanding came over them. Both getting what they'd had to say off their chest._

_Sakura's anger subsided, placated by Sasuke's words._

_"Are you planning on leaving the village for good?" Her words carried a hint of nostalgia._

_"I don't know yet."_

_"Well... I wish you all the best Sasuke." Sakura's voice echoed off._

* * *

Sakura woke up just before sunrise, waking from her dream of the past.

That's the last time she saw him, three years ago.

_I hope he kept his word._

Sakura quietly pondered pulling on her long black boots.

* * *

_I hope ya'll enjoyed! :) Next chapter coming very soon! I just wanted to release this one. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks ya'll for the commentary! Shouts out to Uchiha Misaki for keeping it real! :) _

_I don't know if anyone else is feeling this way but, I'm feeling refreshed. :) Maybe because it's spring or maybe because my allergies are subsiding._

_Also JUST FYI this chapter contains EXPLICIT CONTENT/ Rape warning!_

_For those that this is unexpected I wanted it to fit in with the life of what a Kinouchi can be like and what it can be like to come up against a man that is intimidated by female power. _

_Having come into situations similar to this i.e. my own personal work situations- obviously not this explicit!! But along the same lines of masculine power trips, I wanted to write something riveting that can speak to my own experience of having empowerment stripped away in seconds. _

_—————————-_

Sakura quietly made her way to the meeting spot where her and Sasuke decided on.

Oh Kami- Her emotions were running rampant in her heart. She couldn't let that affect her facade, but they were almost oozing out of her. Fighting alongside Sasuke, the man she'd dismissed as a ghost of the past, a traitor to Konaha, a man that's brought her nothing but pain. The rumors she'd heard of him killing innocent in cold blood couldn't be true!

She had to keep her guard up around him. The rumors were so conflicting it left Sakura with nothing but chaotic confusion.

Sakura came to the Hidden Valley to heal and protect the ones she cherished. Letting her emotions get in the way of her new mission would only hinder her abilities. It was at least 6 months since her last hand to hand combat and she needed to stay focused. Her concentration should be redirected to her and Sasuke's shared goal, defeating Yuki.

"You ready?" Sakura emotionlessly asked the empty clearing.

Sasuke dropped down from a nearby tree soundlessly.

"How many are there?"

Sakura pulled on her gloves absentmindedly. "There's 5 including Yuki. They set up camp in an abandoned temple a little ways from here."

"Hn."

Sakura finished adjusting her gloves,

"Why did you act defensive when we met?" Sasuke asked too causally.

"I'll never let my guard down around a former missing-nin." Sakura said without missing a beat.

"I havn't killed anyone since the war ended, whatever you heard is not true." Sasuke said seeing through her wall.

_Oh really? _Sasuke's words took her a little off edge in his presence, but she couldn't be too sure.

"Good, because we're not killing any of the rogue healers. I have a poison to put them in comas." Sakura tossed three viles attached to epidemic needles to Sasuke. "A few Anbu are on their way to take Yuki for questioning and handle the other 4 rouge." Sakura said checking her small medic pouch.

Sasuke watch intrigued by Sakura's authoritative tone, she'd become very self-assured.

"Also-" Sakura said finding Sasuke's eyes "There's a ninja among them that has a mouth full of gold, him and Yuki are mine."

Sasuke smirked at her personal vendetta.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"I don't know if Yuki's been successful in creating the mind control mixture, so be on guard. It can be absorbed through inhalation and skin contact. Avoid touching any of them, medic ninjas are known for coating their skin in poison. Especially if they know there's a possibility for combat."

"Is your skin coated in this poison?" Sasuke asked gesturing to the viles in his hand.

"No, normally I have a baseline tolerance for most poison but, this, this one is a specialty in this village. I havn't had time to build a resistance." Sakura smiled at Aki's handy work.

"I understand." Sasuke said pocketing the viles.

"Let's head out." Sakura said bounding up into one of the trees. Sasuke followed her up into the canopy and the pair made their way flying through the foliage.

A small smile graced Sakura's lips as her familiarity with the forwst slowly came back. She'd spent many afternoons with Sana as she brought her around "introducing" her to each fauna in the woods. Sana called it introductions because she gave the slightest bow when she greeted each flower and herb. She explained their medicinal properties and the crucial role they played in the eco system. Sakura reminisced freely as she glided through the forest almost forgetting Sasuke was behind her.

The dense forest was slowly giving way to large towering pine trees. The sweet acidic smell of decaying pine needles filled the air as Sasuke and Sakura descended down to the ground. Sakura put a hand on one of the grandfather pines and closed her eyes. She listened carefully for the sound of water.

"They're close by. Just across the river."

Sakura said affirmatively pointing in the direction of the gurgling sound.

Sakura made out Sasuke's small affirmative nod. The trees were cutting out all the light and they stood in almost darkness. Sasuke started off first, quietly brushing past her as they soundlessly crossed the river. Sakura's adrenaline was starting to kick in as they neared their camp.

Sasuke and her wordlessly decided to scout the area before descending upon the temple.

It was a beautiful structure covered in vines and twisting trees.

The first guard was sighted, a small portly ninja sitting asleep against a large oak outside the opening of the temple.

_They're sloppy_. Thought Sakura with ease, if the guard was asleep that meant they didn't expect trouble.

Sasuke didn't waste a moment. He swooped in like a hawk, taking out the vile Sakura gave him, stabbing the man in the thigh, and covering his mouth-'all with his one hand. The rogue's eyes opened in panic, but then slowly rolled back in his head. He slumped back against the tree and Sasuke stood up, pulling the vile out of his leg.

Sakura's eyes barley had time to follow his movements.

_1 down 4 to go I guess. _ She was hoping for a little more of a challenge so she could vent her anger for taking advantage of her precious village, but maybe this would be quick and easy.

As if on cue one of the other rogues stepped out of the temple yawning and stretching his arms- It was Sho.

Sasuke retreated into the tree above the body. His sharingan caught a golden glint from his mouth, he knew this was Sakura's guy. He didn't know why she was out for him, but he knew it would be amusing.

"Alright piggy, get up! It's my turn to take watch." Sho walked over to the other rogue slumped against the tree. "I wanna see if I could talk to any of the girls in this village to use this new concoction on." Sho smiled deviously. "They're all a little young but they'll do. And this time they won't be able to run." Sho added snickering.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in disgust, understanding why Sakura wanted to end him.

"Royu! Get up!" Sho said, but Royu didn't move.

"Come on, I don't wanna wait forever to get my dick wet."

Sakura glared at Sho behind a nearby shrub. He reminded her of someone she'd fought in her past. Another one of the seedy ninjas who took advantage of young girls innocence.

Sho shook Royu's shoulder "Are you that tired?" Royu's body slowly slumped forward into his lap.

Sho took one leap back on guard.

Without missing a beat Sakura burst through the trees, taking Sho by surprise. "Shannaro!"

Sho successfully put up an arm in front of her punch just in time, but Sakura's hit landed two tons of force and broke his arm instantly.

"Argh!" Sho cried out in pain, grinding to a halt in front of the temple. Sakura smirked in satisfaction. He quickly began healing himself with his other hand. "You bitch! Who do you think you are!?" Sho demanded.

Sakura wouldn't let him get the chance, she dashed in for the second blow, all she wanted was the knock those pretty gold teeth straight out of his mouth.

Sho nearly dodged her second blow to his face, leaning backwards, but wasn't fast enough to miss her round kick to his legs.

"Looks like you won't be seeing any of the girls today." Sakura spat at him.

Sho retreated, letting his body glow green trying desperately to heal his wounds.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Sho said with new resolve. "A beautiful creature like you'll be holding your legs open for me in no time." Sho rolled his shoulder back, completely healed.

_He's fast. _Sakura got into a fighting stance.

Sho stealthily pulled out a small vile of his own.

_That must be the mind control serum_. Sakura zeroed in on the bottle.

Sho sprayed some in the air and weaved a few signs. The liquid morphed into a gas and spread through the clearing and into the air at lightening speed. Sasuke covered his mouth and fled the tree, but it was too late his body was engulfed in the gas.

Sakura sprang back shrouding her mouth and nose in green chakra, but she wasn't fast enough either. The gas had expanded so quickly some had touched her arm.

Sasuke burst through the cloud and landed beside Sakura.

"Stop moving." Sho called.

A warm sensation trickled into Sakura's blood stream causing her and Sasuke to halt completely.

_Fuck._

"Wow, this stuff really does work." Sho stared in wonder at the bottle he was holding. "And look at that! There's two of you." Sho sized up Sasuke.

"Put your sword down." Sho ordered Sasuke. Sasuke's muscles spasmed trying to fight against his orders, but it was no use. The serum that was now freely flowing in his blood stream. He untied his Katana and laid it down at his side. "Incredible." Sho remarked quietly, watching with delight.

"You know, I was thinking about all the wonderful things I could do with this stuff." Sho swirled around the bottle he was holding and sauntered towards Sakura. He trailed a finger around her collarbone, circling her body. "And then the answer to all my needs drops right in front of my doorstep."

Sasuke watched in agony as Sho flicked the tip of her breast with his finger. His mind sparked with anger, he couldn't let him put his hands on her like that! _What the hell is this guy doing?!_

Sakura shuddered at his touch, and noticed Sasuke was trembling.

"You two must be a couple? Hm." Sho noted the seething anger radiating off of Sasuke. "No." Sakura gritted out through her teeth.

"Oh... well-" Sho put a finger to his chin.

"Let me think of something better! More participatory" Sho chuckled.

"I don't want the rest to wake up and see what we're up to." Sho said looking back at the temple. "Let's find a quieter place. Follow me to when I say stop." Sasuke and Sakura's bodies moved like puppets following Sho until they reached a small clearing covered in ferns.

_EXPLICITY STARTS HERE! If you're not interested, pls skip ahead!_

———————-

"Remove your top." He directed at Sakura, not wasting any time. Her mind started running in a frenzy. Every ounce of her mental capacity couldn't stop her from stripping her top. Sakura removed her red qipao leaving her bindings exposed to the forest air.

Sasuke thanked the gods his eyes were fixed forward. Instead he glared at Sho, hoping his gaze would decapitate him. Sasuke had already tried to use his Rinnegan to teleport himself elsewhere but his Chakra moved at such a slow pace it felt impossible to use his eyes.

A low growl emitted from Sakura's lips.

"Feisty! I like it." Sho winked

Sho turned Sakura's body so her back was to Sasuke's side and lifted up her up like a rag doll. "Put your legs around my waist." Sakura's legs snaked around him, begrudgingly.

"Now! The fun begins. I told you your legs would open for me." Sho smiled at Sakura.

_I'm so close._

"We're about to fuck you like the Leaf fucked us all after the war. And then once we're done, I'm gonna kill both of you." Sho licked Sakura's earlobe eliciting Sakura's body to shake in revulsion.

_Almost there_! Sakura frantically thought trying not to make another sound.

"You ready for this." Sho whispered with delight.

_So close!! _Sakura internally screamed.

Sho was about to pull down her pants, but a blood curdling scream went out.

Sasuke's stomach dropped hearing the scream in pain. Followed by a loud slamming sound that echoed throughout the forest. Sasuke desperately strained his eyes but the poison kept them fixed ahead. _What the fuck did he do to her!?_

_———————-_

_I hope you guys enjoyed. Stay tuned! _


	8. Chapter 8

THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS! They mean so much to me. I welcome any creative criticism that you've given and I appreciate the negative and positive. I want to continue to grow as a writer and these help in many ways.

This chapter is much more fight based with one very small explicit scene.

Also let it be known this series is** rated M** for a reason. If you are not interested in **adult situations** or **blood** this is not the story for you! This is not fluff piece, I will write fluff (because I can't help it and I love it) but it is not centered around that. If you want to continue reading a SakuSasu beorgoning love story with some heavy themes then please have a seat and enjoy, if you're no longer interested the door is on the left.

Thank you all again! I responded to some comments at the end of this piece.

A new Music select!

**Shamisen Girls KiKi - Tsugaru Jongara Bushi**

* * *

"ARGH!"

_Sakura!_

Sasuke didn't hear another sound. The silence was deafening, making his heart rate palpitate erratically. He was stuck looking out into the forest clearing, the ferns slightly waving, taunting him with their freedom.

Sasuke was reduced to some maniac's puppet, while he listened to his former teammate do things against her will. Sakura's presence had released all the pent up emotions Sasuke had to carefully walk away from.

He'd handled leaving Konaha well, it's not like it was the first time. Yet as the years went on, his need for familiarity had burrowed deep into his bones- like a sickness. He'd mused several times about returning to the Leaf, but his shame had always wrestled within him. By the time Sasuke had sensed Sakura's chakra his body reacted before he could stop himself- his curiosity overtook him, and now... it led him here.

On his wanderings he stuck to his rules. The unspoken guidelines only he knew, to could keep himself in check.

_Never kill._

_Give to those that have suffered_.

_Remember Itachi's will_.

_Don't allow distractions_ \- A distraction included Sakura.

He only allowed his memory of the promise he'd made to her as the only exception.

But the flood gates and memories of Sakura danced around his mind dizzyingly leaving him frantic. He couldn't sense her chakra from the poison in her bloodstream.

_How could I let this happen!? If I had only been strong enough- _

"Close your eyes and don't say a damn word!" Sakura let out through strained breathing. Every single one of his muscles felt sedated with relief.

_She's safe._

Sasuke had no choice, he was still under the effects of the poison so his eyes snapped shut automatically. He desperately needed to see with his own eyes that Sakura was unharmed, he'd endured enough hearing Sho's dirty talk to imagine what was going on.

Sasuke listened carefully, he heard her rustling, putting on her clothes.

Her soft footsteps neared his body and felt her hand silently grazing over his chest sending a pulse of energy down his spine like a ghost. His chakra melted under her touch allowing his muscles to move from their frozen place. After his blood stream had completely thawed out his eyes flew open, aching to move on their own. Sakura's green pools were met with violently swimming tomeos. Sasuke's features had morphed from shellshocked, to dangerously bloodcurdling in an imperceptible amount of time.

"Where is he?" Sasuke's baritone rumbled inside Sakura's ribcage. His eyes penetrated her orbs searching for the answer.

"I took care-"

Sasuke didn't wait for Sakura's answer, his eyes selfishly invaded her memory.

* * *

Sho smiled wickedly, breathing into her neck, his hand pushing at the hem of her pants.

"You ready for this?"

"ARGH!"

Sakura cried out, her muscles straining as she swung her arm with brute force seemingly slamming through the poison. Time slowed as her fist careened into Sho's jaw with a magnificent and satisfying crunch.

Sho let out a high pitched cry as his face contracted in horror under the pressure of her superhuman strength. His body didn't even drop, it flew off of her like she'd flicked an ant. Sho plowed through several massive trees deep into the forest out of the clearing.

Three of his gold teeth shot up into the air and glinted in the newly risen sun. They landed around Sakura's feet as she stood up and wiped some sweat from her brow.

* * *

Sasuke's stomach unfurled- of course she'd defeated him in one punch, she wasn't weak. But his pride wouldn't let that be the end of it, he dashed in the direction of the crippled shinobi sending Sakura's hair flying as he brushed by her.

"I'll take care of him!" Sakura yelled out to Sasuke, thinking he might actually stop, but she knew it was futile._ Damn._

Sho was just barley alive, his body was impaled in rubble. He turned his head to stare up in horror through his bruised eyes. Sasuke's sharingan and rinnegan swirled in time with his pulsing rage.

_An Uchiha!_

Sho thought he would die looking into his eyes.

The Uchiha were cursed with an insatiable need for justice. Sasuke wanted to reclaim the helplessness that plagued him for an eternity, no one was ever supposed to make him feel that way again! He would be merciful, he could fight his instincts to not kill this man on the spot, but he needed to exact his revenge- for him and Sakura.

Sho's eyes snapped closed to avoid the Uchiha's gaze, but it was too late.

**EXPLICITY WARNING**

* * *

A wave of cold hit his body and Sho opened his eyes expecting a tundra, but he was standing in a meat locker, surrounded by animal carcasses. Sho panicked, clocking his head around so fast it looked like it would give him whiplash.

He couldn't move his body and he looked down to see his manhood was resting out of his pants. It laid out like a piece of meat on a butcher's table. Sho tried desperately to move, but it was no use. Sasuke looked on with slight amusement.

"What am I doing here? What's going on?" Sho looked at him fear rattling in his voice.

Sho noticed a butchers knife stuck in the table right next to him.

"Please! I beg you! Don't do it! Please." Sho pleaded with desperation.

This was little a twisted, even for Sasuke, but he felt this was the most appropriate for the given circumstances. The war had caused everyone to get a little darker.

"Enjoy getting your dick wet." Sasuke smirked and disappeared, the knife popped out of the table and came down with a vengeance. Sho screamed in horror.

* * *

**END OF EXPLICITY**

Sasuke cooly walked over to Sakura.

"What did you do?" Sakura's voice scathing.

"He's under my genjutsu now. We'll let the anbu decide what to do with him."

"I wanted to finish him." Sakura took a step towards Sasuke, realizing he was probably torturing Sho further in his genjutsu. A part of her felt satisfied that he was most likely experiencing more terror then humanly possible, but another part of her didn't feel like her punch did enough justice.

Sho had stripped her of her _dignity_.

"I wanted to protect you-" Sasuke felt the bubbling shame coming up over his emotional wall and crashing on Sakura, he had let her down, _again_.

"I already handled it." Sakura shot down whatever chauvinistic niceties he was about to spout.

_But still..._

Sasuke stopped himself, Sakura was a strong powerful Sannin. She managed to rid her body of an incredibly dangerous poison and defeat Sho with her tact and that was truly a test of her skill.

His stomach sickened thinking of what would have happened if Sakura hadn't been able to put him in his place.

"I didn't give him a chance if that's what you're asking, but you already knew that." Sakura's jaw tightened ashamed that he'd looked through her memory.

This wasn't the first time she'd nearly escaped a situation similar to this. Rape and molestation were an unspoken possibility that all Kinouchi must face. It was the taboo of the profession and a harsh reality. She'd heard enough horror stories from other female shinobi she treated at the Women's Clinic about men that had their fill.

"My anger overtook me." Sasuke swallowed hard, pushing down whatever pain he felt for her. His heart betrayed him though he couldn't bear to think the Kinouchi was violated by such scum.

"Never do that again." Sakura's voice was abrupt. "Never again." She felt a tear prick the back of her eye.

Sasuke had taken a step closer, "I promise." The familiar words fell on Sakura like broken glass, making her turn her head.

Sasuke's eyes were trained on her face, his head bent low at an angle causing his bangs to brush past his cheeks. He noticed small specks of blood flicked on her cheek. The thought of _**h**_**_is_** blood on her made his stomach curl.

"What?" Sakura shrunk back from his prying eyes, she'd had enough of the male gaze for one day.

Sasuke reached out as though to touch her face, but Sakura's hand caught his wrist with an abrupt snap.

"I'm don't want your sympathy." Her voice dripped with malice, burning away the tears that threatened to fall down.

"You have blood on your cheek." Sasuke said earnestly. He was standing right over her, he smelled like earth- sweet and deep, and his eyes had lost their dangerous edge. Sakura's grip loosened, and she reluctantly let go.

"Fine." She felt dirty enough.

Sasuke carefully wiped the blood off her cheek with the hem of his shirt sleeve, his hand lingering a little longer than necessary. If there was anything he could do to console her it was this.

He was never one to show affection, or even know how, but this felt like the closest he'd ever gotten. Sakura flinched at his touch at first, and stared down at her feet, the physical contact was shocking after all these years. Yet, his warm hand offered a calming effect that lulled Sakura's flames.

The air seemed to still. They stayed like that for several moments, an unseemingly intimate moment that brought about their mutual understanding of pain.

"Sasuke-" A swallow dipped in Sakura's peripheral. _Thank you._

"They're here."

Three chakra signatures appeared right behind them.

A soft feminine voice broke through the clearing "I was expecting someone to track me down eventually, but never the likes of you." Her intonations dripped with a sugary sweetness that would have curdled milk, "Graced by Mother Theresa herself." Yuki bit back a smile. "Your reputation proceeds you Haruno, Sakura." Sakura put on her best poker face, examining their intruders and swallowing her emotions.

Yuki stood bookmarked by her two rogues. She had jet black hair that swayed in the breeze, she wore a green dress and had doll like features that mirrored a child's.

"Yuki... I didn't know such a pious healer like you would keep filthy animals as pets." Sakura's words caused a crease to form in Yuki's brow, she looked in Sho's direction.

"Is that why you came after us?" Yuki snaked back. "Are you one of Sho's old whore's come for revenge?"

Sakura's eye twitched, but she stayed steady. "I'm here to reclaim the Hidden Valley from a fraud- he just happened to be in the way." She motioned to Sho's inebriate body.

Sasuke stole a look at Sakura signaling he'd have enough of the small talk. Sakura, didn't even look in his direction to know what he wanted, she continued to stare straight out at Yuki. The three children washed into her mind, making her muscles clench in anticipation. Aki-san had endured enough. Sakura shot the Uchiha a small look _Lets go._

"Hn."

Sakura's chin dipped the slightest bit and launched off, aiming at Yuki. "It's time to take care of the real problem."

The two rogues went to block Sakura's target, but Sasuke was quicker. He came from the side and sent a fire ball in line with the two healers. Burning they yelped in agony, their bodies smoldering. The two collapsed, but slowly started glowing green, healing themselves rapidly.

_They must have taken some healing enhancer._ Sakura noted, she'd seen that during the war. It had its perks in battle, but left terrible scarring and irreparable damage to the circulatory system.

Sakura dodged their forms, her nostrils accosted by the smell of burning flesh. She set her trajectory to Yuki who had fled to the other side of the field.

"You know." Yuki started casually. "I didn't believe it when I heard a healer had helped save the Ninja world, but looking at you now I wouldn't take you seriously with that hair." Yuki threw out an insult, trying to antagonize.

Sakura grimaced, having singled out her most shameful attribute. What was more disgraceful than a shinobi with pink hair.

"I don't even know how you can call yourself a healer when all you do is take advantage of the weak."

Yuki's lips curled into an unsavory smile. "We're all just trying to survive out here."

"That means nothing. You can still use your skills instead of giving innocent people false hope."

"They're all fools, ripe for the picking and soon they'll be under my control."

Sakura charged in full offense throwing punches, and Yuki dodged them with ease. _She's agile._ The two glided through the open field skimming just above the ferns. They battled in relative silence, their punches and throws slicing through the air. Sakura twirled throwing several kunai out, Yuki flew backwards as one impaled her arm.

Yuki pulled out the Kunai grunting a little less delicately. Sakura watched as she healed her arm sloppily, her chakra looked erratic as it emanated from her hand. Sakura smirked _A true crackpot healer, she can't even control her chakra._

"Looks like you're having some trouble." Sakura sneered at her. _This was going to be an easy fight._

Yuki finished with her arm and stared up through clenched teeth. Sakura took a quick jab, surprising Yuki from behind, she hit a pressure point in her lower spine causing Yuki to collapse. Sakura didn't have to even use an ounce of her chakra, she almost felt bad for her. Yuki seemed weak and infantile. Sakura towered over her looking down at Yuki's back in pity, but Yuki parried and swung her leg out backwards taking Sakura by surprise and knocked her off her feet. Yuki threw a ninja star and weaved a few signs shooting the metal with a blast of air straight at Sakura's head.

It impaled her skull with a thump sending Sakura's head staggering back. Sakura's vision blurred for a millisecond as blood spilled into her eyes. The ninja star struck her like a bulls eyes in her seal.

"Too easy." Yuki snickered.

Sakura's head lolled forward, and she looked up revealing a dangerous smile. With a flick of the wrist she pulled out the star and shot it right back at Yuki. The indent on her head started steaming. Her skin wove back together and absorbed the blood in her skull into her capillaries. "You couldn't have hit me in a better spot" Sakura smiled.

Yuki dodged the ninja star and the two shot off in another sparring match, doing graceful acrobatics avoiding each other's blows.

* * *

Sasuke was preoccupied with the other two rogues. The men looked like they were from the Hidden Mist. They'd encased the area in a thick fog, and were able to heal themselves efficiently with each blow to their body.

Sasuke knew he could easily kill the two of them, but that would have gone against his rules. He also almost enjoyed the sparring with the two other ninja. It was helping his senses get better while he was shrouded in the mist.

* * *

Sakura and Yuki landed in a face-off.

"Where is that superhuman strength of yours I've heard so much about." Yuki let out in between her heavy breathes.

"I would demonstrate for you, but I don't want to waste my energy." Sakura hadn't even broken out into a sweat.

"Tch. This has gone on long enough." Yuki pulled out a bottle similar to Sho's and wove several hand signs and blasted out a cloud of green smoke expanding at lightening speed._ This must be the mind control poison again!_ Sakura didn't have time to jump back to clear the smoke, her chakra had already evolved to nullify the poison, she could handle it- maybe.

The cloud dissipated Sakura stood tall.

"Why are you smiling?" Yuki asked in feigned sweetness.

"Because-" Sakura started charging Yuki again, "That won't have an effect on-" Sakura felt her breathing hitch and her face slowly reeled. The nerve endings in her lungs were firing off, she coughed violently, blood splattering on the green saplings beneath her feet.

"Oh really?" Yuki taunted back.

_What was that? I shouldn't have been so careless._ Sakura covered her mouth, her pupils dilating.

"I havn't thought of a name yet for my new product. The Hidden Valley Mixture sounds so archaic, boring if you will. But we had our very first customer yesterday!" Yuki smiled innocently. "So I'm fresh out of my mixture, but I don't think I'd have any use for it on you anyways. I want to be known as the greatest healer. If you were still in the picture-" Yuki tapped her chin. "that wouldn't be so. And why not get rid of you while I have you here. No one survives belladonna anyways."

_Belladonna? Atropa Belladonna?_ Sakura collapsed to her knees, feeling like the poison was eating away at her lungs. _It's the nightshade!_ Yuki zeroed and glided towards her with a glowing hand.

Sakura struggled to stand and retreated back, she searched frantically through her pack feeling around for some of the antidote she kept from healing the children. Sakura's whole body was starting to feel the effects of the plant, her heart was beating faster as the seconds went on. If she didn't hurry she could have a cardiac arrest.

Sakura's legs had stopped responding, forcing her body into a squat. _Shit. _

Yuki's glowing hand came down and pushed into Sakura's torso in a swift thrust. Yuki smirked down at her, her delicate features looking uglier by the second. Sakura's hearing reverved and pulsed through her ears in silent static. Using her muscle memory she stuck herself with a hypodermic needle in her thigh, pressing in the contents of the antidote, willing herself to stay conscious.

"You thought you had a chance." Yuki was smiled pushing her hand all the way through Sakura's mid-torso causing blood to trickle down Sakura's mouth.m. Yuki's words were starting to sound more muted, as Sakura's vision slowly started to fade.

She felt like she was swimming to the surface after diving too deep. Desperately she swam to the light, feeling the oxygen leaving her lungs by the second, but she pushed and strained not willing to die yet.

"I'm just glad you have small hands." Sakura let out, breaching the surface for her breathe of air.

"What?" Sakura's head shot up and slammed into Yuki's, sending her body staggering back, her hand shot back out of Sakura's stomach "Ugh" Sakura grimaced.

Yuki took two more steps back before her eyes glazed over and she collapsed.

Sakura slumped backwards too and and allowed the ferns to engulf her body. They cradled her in a soft green cocoon. She placed her hand over the hole in her stomach willing her cells to knit back together. Sakura closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing. She concentrated on the muscles and stomach lining, helping everything meld together. Maybe this is why she'd lost her appetite- her whole body felt like patchwork.

Sakura felt the last sinew knit back together, and she allowed her eye to leisurely crack open. She blinked out the dry blood from her lashes and stared up into brilliant green undersides of the vegetation. The shadow of a beetle leisurely walked to the tip of the fern looking like it was debating whether to jump or not.

_Wouldn't it be nice to die here. _She felt so comfortable and peaceful. It felt like she was in a little green coffin. Whenever she hit the verge of death she always had the same thought process. _The hospital doesn't need me. The children are safe, and Sasuke... will forget me._

The beetle made a definitive move, and its wings spread out lifting it off the leaf gracefully- it's shadow wafting away into the sky.

Sakura let out a soft sigh, _it's not my time yet. _

She knew Sasuke was there. She felt his presence willowing, lapping at her side, waiting for her next move.

The antidote made her a little woozy and Sakura begrudgingly pulled herself up into a sitting position.

Sasuke's eyes burned into her head as it cleared the wall of ferns. He remained motionless, crouched next to her like a statue.

"You take care of the others?" Sakura asked an obvious question, not knowing what else to say.

"Hn."

"Yuki said she sold some of the mind control mixture." Sakura coughed clearing her throat. "They couldn't have gone too far."

"The anbu will take care of them." Sasuke stated.

"Alright."

Sakura grunted to a standing position. Her body ached, and her stomach felt empty. She walked over the Yuki's body and stared down at the motionless woman. Yuki's soft black hair spread around her like a halo. She truly looked like a doll. Sakura let her arm reach down to check for a pulse on Yuki's neck. _Nothing_. The force from Sakura's headbutt had caused too much trauma to Yuki's brain, and she died from internal bleeding. Sakura felt a cold, familiar sweat forming on her skin. Memories from the war masticated her extended hand. Sakura pulled her it back, clutching her hand trying to making the trembling stop from setting in.

_I__'m used to this. It's nothing I havn't seen_. _Just pretend you're at the hospital. _

Sakura saw the world spin for a millisecond causing her to sway.

Sasuke appeared behind her soundlessly and grabbed her elbow steadying her.

The slight dizzy spell passed as she braced herself against Sasuke's hand, waiting for the flashbacks to relinquish.

"I shouldn't have killed her."

"It was unavoidable." Sasuke came in coldly.

"I guess so." Sakura matched his aloofness, staring down at the woman who looked like a child. "I'm alright now." Sakura motioned for Sasuke to release her elbow.

Sasuke's touch disappeared.

"Yuki poisoned me with the nightshade she used on the children of the village. My body is still digesting the toxin." A plausible enough explanation for her reaction. She hoped Sasuke didn't see through her lie, and if he did, she hoped he wouldn't say anything.

A doe trotted into the center of the clearing with a fawn. Light dappled into its path, making it look dreamy. The deer took note of Sakura and Sasuke- it's tail raised in alert. Sakura peered into the black depths of the deer's eyes. The two seemed to acknowledge how out of place they both seemed there. Sakura let out an exhale that she felt she'd been holding for a long time. The deer pranced off with the fawn in tow, jumping over the Shinobi's bodies that littered the area.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and the two went into autopilot and began to collect the bodies- a ritual, like collecting your kill. The deer reminded her of how out of place violence was here. It was too serene.

Once they finished Sasuke dashed off to collect Royu and his katana. Sakura idly stood around the pile of bodies, not letting her eyes linger for too long. She pulled out a pen and piece of paper, distracting herself with the memo to the anbu.

Sasuke returned and gingerly laid Royu's body with the others. It seemed out of character for him to be so gentle.

_Maybe he's not as violent as I remember._

Sasuke whistled, and his hawk descended from the sky landing gracefully on Sasuke's outstretched arm. He smoothed the hawk's feather back on its head, "Enjoying the hills Megumi?" Megumi stretched out her wings languidly. Sakura smirked watching Sasuke show affection to the beast. Sasuke attached the note to Megumi's back, "Bring this to the Konaha anbu, they should be in the Valley." with that Megumi wafted back up into the sky, screeching out in delight.

Sakura squinted up at the ascending hawk. _I guess it's time to part ways again._ "I should go back to the village. Aki-san will be waiting for me. You'll probably be heading off from here, right?" Sakura asked with a little airiness to her voice.

Sasuke hadn't thought about his next destination yet and he could use the rest. He'd been traveling for months without sleeping in a proper bed and staying seemed tempting. Also there was Sakura-

"I'll come with you." Sasuke's words struck a cord. They were words she would have prayed for as a genin and they tumbled out of Sasuke's mouth so casually.

"You don't have another mission to head off to?" Sakura asked, her eyebrow raised- _don't confuse this for something else. _

"No, I don't. Also the poison might still be in your bloodstream. You shouldn't head back alone." Sasuke stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm a medic, you don't have to waste your concern." Sakura let her defensiveness slip into her tone, she was used to him looking down on her abilties.

"I know." Sasuke's eye's unwavered.

"Alright." Sakura turned sheepishly towards the direction of the Hidden Valley. _Maybe he just wants to place rest. _

Sakura started walking off into the trees and Sasuke followed. _We'll see. _

* * *

It was so fun writing the fight scenes for this. I was in the hospital this past week for some medical crap that happened to me. It gave me something to do and was so rewarding to write to help ignore the pain while I was on bed rest. I don't know when I'll next be able to update as I head back to work, but hopefully soon! :)

**Guest: **Let me start by saying- I do not condone ANY bashing of other people's work, whether it be an observation or not. It's a cheap shot and not appropriate for my comment section. I respect your opinion on who wanted to kill who first. This story follows a slight AU as I stated in the first chapter, so Sakura's justifications are based off of my AU- being Sasuke's attempts on her life. That being said, I like your opinion on how Sasuke is always written off as a madman. He's rarely humanized or given justice by the Hidden Leaf, let alone any kind of reparations for the treatment of the Uchihas. His character always follows the trope of sinner looking for atonement, but is never recognized as having justification for his actions. I respect that observation, and I like it! But please don't bring other people down to push your own opinion, your opinions can stand on their own two feet :)

**Uchiha Misaki: **Thank you for your continued support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter more than the last! Your devotion to your Naruto expertise is appreciated 100% !

**ChelsHELLOKITTY26**: I'm sorry I never responded to your original comment. I'm trying not to make her sound too middle-aged! But it's amazing to me how someone wouldn't go into this direction after all of the trauma she's been through- emotional and physical. I'm taking a more realistic approach in this respect. That doesn't mean I won't revert and develop her character more though! I appreciate you reading nonetheless and pushing me to write someone more dynamic, that isn't just bitter. lol


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura lifted her wrist to knock on Aki's door and before her knuckle could touch the wood, the door flew open.

"Thank goodness!" Aki threw her arms around Sakura squeezing her small frame.

"We heard the trees falling in the forest, I was so worried. I didn't know if that was from you or Yuki-" Aki's babbling stopped and she released Sakura. "Are you hurt?" Aki tried to spin Sakura around.

"Aki-san, you know I'm capable of taking care of them." Sakura couldn't help but chide with a chuckle, as Aki's mothering eye looked over the Sanin. "I know but still!" Aki spun her back around. "We sedated the the bandits. Konaha's Anbu are on their way." Sakura said facing forward.

"And Yuki?" Aki leaned forward expectantly.

Sakura's smile creased into a line. She'd protected herself, that's what mattered. Sakura's skin itches, it felt perverse to admit her lethal blow to another healer made- like she'd committed a crime against her own. Sakura tried to grab at some stoicism "heart of iron" Tsunade called it.

"She's dead."

Aki's face contorted almost imperceptibly, "She's dead." Aki repeated quietly. Her mood seemed to deflate around her, and Sakura narrowed her eyebrows quizzically. She's more upset than I thought. Sakura kept her demeanor in check- she was a ninja after all, but something didn't feel right. "I didn't mean to-"

"I'm glad we don't have to deal with those criminals anymore." Aki said, her tone snapping back, her body language was difficult to read. "And who is this 'we'?"

Sakura relaxed as the attention was thrown onto Sasuke. She motioned to the cloaked man who was leaning cooly against a post nearby.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke, he's a Konaha Shinobi as well."

Sasuke's eyes flicked to Sakura not expecting her to say Konaha Shinobi... He hadn't been introduced that way since he was a teenager. It felt impersonal-

Sasuke walked up to Aki giving her a slight bow. "Aki-san." Sasuke stood right over Sakura making the hairs on her back raise with the close proximity.

Aki gave a slight bow in return. "Nice to meet you Sasuke-san, thank you for helping reclaim our livelihood. I am in great debt to both of you." Aki's words sounded hollow.

"It wasn't a problem at all." Sakura tried to smile and took a slight step forward. "How are the children?"

"Umiri and Satimo will make a full recovery but it seems like little Hiaku has a fever again."

"Have you given him a fever reducer?"

"Not yet."

"I'll go prepare him one." Using medicine as her escape was like a knee-jerk reaction. If she continued moving, she'd keep up her momentum. It was like working in the hospital, the second you become stationary, you let the weight of the day fall on you. She couldn't afford to go into details about the day's events right now. They made her feel nauseous and she needed to recover from Aki's reaction.

"Sakura, it's alright." Aki reassured her trying to reach out for her arm.

Sakura dodged the gesture, "I really don't mind. I don't want Hiaku to suffer anymore than he has." Sakura smiled to coat the statement in a sweet guise as she brushed past Aki.

Aki's gaze fixed after her. "She never stops does she." Letting out a sigh.

"Hn-"

Aki's attention fixated back on the Sasuke. "Have you known Sakura long Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke's eye flinched slightly at the direct question about Sakura. He wasn't accustomed to talking about her. The new Sakura still seemed to foreign to him, but in the most intriguing way that he couldn't put his finger on. "I've known her since we were children."

"Ah." Aki gave him a knowing look. " You must be Sakura's old teammate?"

Sasuke's stony facial features remained unchanged as his head dipped slightly as an affirmation.

"I've heard about you from Sakura, but she never mentioned your name. Not to be rude but, I couldn't imagine her asking you to come here." Aki confessed bluntly. "Did she ask you to assist her?

"No." _Sakura mentioned me?_

"What brought you here then?" Aki's gaze was penetrating and her voice was stern.

"I was already in pursuit of Yuki, Azimoto" Aki's lips quivered expectantly. "Your daughter was hard to find." Sasuke added passively.

"How did you know?" Aki lowered her voice to a hushed whisper.

"I have intel."

"Did you tell Sakura?" She hissed.

"No."

Aki looked in Sakura's direction narrowing her eyes. "I always knew this was a possibility when I sent for her..."

"Sakura didn't kill her intentionally." Sasuke cut her off sharply. He didn't like the accusatory tone Aki was forming. Sakura would never do that. Shinobi had to look out for one another, especially when they were dealing with civilians. It's an unforgiving lifestyle.

"I know, and it doesn't change anything." Aki inhaled sharply through her nose looking upwards towards the clouds like she was looking for an answer in the sky. "I lost my daughter many years ago." She seemed to choose her words wisely, acutely aware of Sasuke's defensiveness. "Whatever happened I do not blame Sakura. My daughter-" Aki's head began moving back and forth slowly like a pendulum, "She abandoned us. I thought she could change." Aki's head stopped its undulation and her lips parted as if she was about to say more. "But- you probably know more than you're letting on and I shouldn't say anything else, an old woman like me has to make her peace some day."

Sasuke looked on with a hint of sympathy. Aki seemed controlled, but was rapidly losing her fortitude. He knew what years of grief could do to a person.

"Are you sure she's dead?" Aki's question hung dead in the air, why would there have been an uncertainty? It could have been mistaken for a flicker of motherly hope or fear. "She was gifted, maybe-"

"She's dead." Sasuke didn't like to flounder in possibilities.

Aki's head continued its back and forth motion, "You must think very lowly of me." A twinge of sadness lingered between her words.

"It's not my place to pass judgement." Sasuke adjusted the hilt of Kusanagi.

"You have a lot of humility for a young man." Aki exhaled.

"I've walked many different paths."

"I could sense that." Aki's eyes closed, "Do you have somewhere to stay tonight Sasuke-san?" regaining her hospitable composure.

"I don't."

"You can rest in my house. I'm not sure how long Sakura is staying with us, but there's a spare room I keep for anyone that becomes ill in the village. It's empty right now." Aki opened her eyes, she seemed exhausted.

"I appreciate your generosity."

"Good. I'll check on Sakura then. And please-" Aki's hunched form sagged "-don't say anything. My shame is already too great."

Aki hobbled back into the house. Sasuke's frown deepened and he ruffled his black locks. Things were always too complex.

* * *

Aki sat by Sakura who was mixing some herbs, "I could have done that."

"I know, I just want to make sure Hiaku gets back on his feet soon."Sakura's hands remained busy, hoping Aki wouldn't pry too much about the day. Sakura had done her job and would finish it.

"My grandson's so lucky he has the best doctor attending to him." Aki looked on Hiaku.

"You're too kind Aki-san."

"Sasuke-san is that same man you mentioned as your former teammate, is that right?" Aki changed the subject.

"Yes, he was a part of Team 7 with me and Naruto." Sakura seemed to sigh out.

"He has a good heart." Aki looked on Sakura trying to gauge her reaction.

"What makes you say that?" Sakura asked a little lilt in her voice.

"I just have a feeling."

The side of Sakura's mouth tugged a little. "He's changed a lot over the years." Sakura seemed to admit more to herself than Aki.

"You never know with young men. They're always pulled in a thousand directions and it's anyone's guess which way they'll turn."

"I'm still finding out which direction he's going in." Sakura's pestle grinded a little more firmly into the mortar.

"He'll be staying here with me tonight. I was hoping you might stay a bit as well. We have much to talk about."

_Sasuke's staying?_ Sakura's hand uneasily grated some willow bark. Her heart fluttered, bordering between anticipation and melancholy. How many times had her and Naruto begged him to stay. The emotionally charged word would always carry loaded baggage. It was a pipe dream, an alternate reality where he returned. The fact that he walked with her back to the village was odd enough.

"I'll have to check in with Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura scooped some of the herbs into a teapot.

Her thoughts raced between the patients who might be asking about her, the postponed surgeries, the mounting paperwork- it was too much.

"Was Yuki strong?" Aki broke Sakura's brooding trance.

"She was... fast, but her chakra control was sloppy. I'm not sure she was the best healer, she was just another power hungry civilian uprooted by the war." Sakura poured hot water into the teapot and the steam swirled up in abstract lines. She'd seen Yuki's type time and time again. The thirst for power was a disease.

"Hm-"

"It's a shame too- I've only seen one medic become hungry for power, and even now he's reformed, and operates an orphanage. Usually medics are more seated in helping the greater good."

"She- Yuki was upset with her own skills it seemed." Aki took the pot from Sakura and poured a cup of the liquid. "Were the others difficult?"

"They were fine." Sakura blunted the invitation for more questions.

Aki watched Sakura's minstratioms with a soft solomness

"I can't wait to tell the village that there's no need to fear anymore." The tea was cool by now and Sakura took the cup and brought it to Hiaku's mouth. "Here little one, drink up." Hiaku feverishly sipped the tea and lay back down.

"So will you stay? Maybe another day?" Aki prodded.

* * *

It was like a veil had lifted on the Hidden Valley Village. Everyone was in the streets talking amongst themselves and laughing. Just the way Sakura had remembered it. Children ran around giggling and playing games. The occupation's imposed silence was deafening before, and now the village shouted to life.

The sun was starting to descend and Sakura sat near the gates of the village under an oak tree. She was far away enough not to be disturbed as she wrote a message to Kakashi and Shizune. She would give herself a week, a compromise to Kakashi's suggestion of taking an unfathomable 2 months. Five more days in the Hidden Valley and then two to get back to the village. Any more and her anxiety about leaving would eat away at her insides.

She knew Kakashi was only looking out for her, but it still stung. It was a nagging blow to the most sensitive part of her being- a doubt in her abilities, and after she'd accomplished so much? She'd sacrificed her personal life, led the charge on medical breakthroughs, opened clinics around the 5 nations- he still felt the need to intervene. It was borderline insulting.

When Sakura became the Head Medic at the Konaha hospital, it was raining outside. The only reason that mattered was because she thought it would be sunny. Tsunade had mentally checked out at this point and was drinking too much- even for her. It was only appropriate that she finally give Sakura the title. A few words were exchanged in Tsunade's office, a contract signed, a new name plaque made, and that was it. No tremendous ceremony or ribbon cutting, the loud thundering rain drops on the windowsill were her only applause. She performed open heart surgery an hour after her signature dried on her contract.

That was the way of the hospital, and that's how Sakura liked it. Nothing cataclysmic had shifted once she signed the papers- it was just business as usual. It was enough that she was a celebrity in the entanglement of war heroes. But, her titles were only decorations and eccentric flare that she always shrugged off with a grin, _The Greatest Medic_ _in the Fire Nation_, _The Neo Slug Queen_\- it didn't matter. All that mattered was the impacts she made on the individual.

Sakura summoned Lady Katsuyu, and relayed her messages. With a puff of smoke she leaned back into the oak tree. She was careful not to completely let her guard down. Sakura knew Sasuke could be close by. He'd disappeared after she left Aki's house, possibly to rendezvous with the anbu- it was hard to predict his movements. Sakura crossed her legs and took on a meditative pose, she needed to digest the days events. Sakura eyes started to slip closed, but a dark figure caught her attention in her peripheral.

Sasuke slinked out of the forest and made his way over meditatively. His back was to the sun casting him in an orange blaze. There were a few children laughing, and playing down the road with a ball. The ball rolled out of the youngest kids hands and went tumbling on the ground towards Sasuke's feet. It bounced against the back of Sasuke's heel and he whirled around spooked. Sakura chuckled despite herself- even the Great Uchiha could be startled. Sasuke picked up the small ball and the kids looked on like a deer caught in the headlights. The oldest one started shoving the younger one over to Sasuke to go retrieve the ball. The little one looked shy and timidly went over. Sasuke leaned down and handed him the ball. The boy reached out hesitantly and seemed to be looking at Sasuke's sword. The little boy pointed at it and Sasuke said something that made the little boy smile, Sasuke ruffled his hair and started walking over to Sakura. He didn't scare them away. Sakura watched in amusement. He was definitely not the violent rogue that the rumors said he was- but who believed rumors anyways.

Sasuke continued over to Sakura at a leisurely pace. As his figure loomed closer Sakura uncrossed her legs and sat up straighter. Something about him looked off though. His facial features seemed distant.

His sandals scratched to a stop in front of Sakura's feet. His figure overshadowed her, slightly imposing, but at a respectful distance.

"Is everything alright?" Sakura ventured.

"I was waiting for the anbu."

"Did they dispose of the bodies?" Sakura asked uninhibited. These days they seemed like the clean up crew- the silent fixers. There was a time where she considered joining the ranks.

The war had just ended and a lot of the new recruits were dead; a casualty of their inexperience. Ibiki was under the gun to fill up his squadrons and he had his eye on her. Ibiki found her in the hallway in the hospital one day, handed her a small scroll, and told her to "think about it." It was unheard of to break procedural code and come to her workplace to ask, but times were tough and the old ways were dying.

That night she stood in front of her mirror and ran her fingers over the spot where the tattoo would be. She pictured the weight of an anbu mask resting over her eyes. It was a status symbol in the ninja world, and it granted some prestige. A young Sakura cried, _it will prove my worth_, but she was different now. The war gave her confidence. Sakura ran her fingers through her hair, stealth wasn't her strong suit anyways- pink was not covert.

"Hn." Sasuke shifted his weight, looking like he wanted to say more.

"Did something happen?" Sakura prodded along. She didn't want to be left in the dark.

"They weren't there."

"I wouldn't imagine they'd stick around." Sakura tried to make a light comment to break his dark aura.

Sasuke was unfazed by her sarcasm, "I couldn't find their mark."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. _What?_ Usually when the anbu were assigned covert retrievals they left their "mark". To the untrained eye it might have just been a small scratch on a tree, but it was a sign they completed their mission.

"Did you check all of the surrounding trees?"

"Yes."

"If there's a problem they would have let us know by now." Sakura said trying to placate any nagging suspicion.

"I sent a message to their team leader to see if they need assistance. I'll hear back by nightfall."

Sakura let out a heavy sigh, and leaned back into her tree. There were a thousand reasons why the anbu didn't "complete" their mission, and there was no use in worrying about it. Sakura was somewhat happy to fall back on the bureaucratic nature of the Ninja hierarchy. It was out of their hands and Sakura had other things to think about. Twilight was fast approaching and that would mean that Sasuke would probably disappear again. "I guess we'll have to wait. I can't imagine any real issues."

Sasuke's silence showed his agreement. He shrugged off his cape and rested it in his right arm.

He stood towering over her, but his chakra wasn't as suffocating as before. That was the most surprising part, Sasuke didn't feel suffocating. Without realizing it sakura subconsciously allowed her chakra to intermingle and reacquaint itself with Sasuke's dark foreboding energy- She could afford to be more trusting of him. Even though she fought against it, her eyes couldn't help but curiously look up at her former teammate. She could see his lean muscular frame in the faltering sunlight. His shirt had slight V-neck showing off his collarbone and toned chest. His face had lost it's boyish roundness and was replaced with a strong jawline- _Why does he have to be so goddamn handsome? _Sakura's cheeks flushed a little, S_top it! What are you thinking?_ Her eye's scurried away.

Sasuke peered down at her almost catching her eyes. "Have you been in this village before?" Sasuke seemed to ask the trees.

Sakura stared at him blankly for a moment, not expecting him to make small talk. "Yeah, I came here several years ago to study with the healers of the Hidden Valley. I helped establish a small clinic here."

"Is that why Kakashi sent you?"

_Blunt as always_, Sakura reproached herself, "I'm the only one left who knows how to make the antidote the children needed. The healer that taught me passed away last year, so I was their only option."

"I see."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke expecting him to say more. But he remained silent, _I guess that's Sasuke's version of a conversation_. An inordinate pause passed through the two of them.

Sasuke took a step closer and sat down, taking Sakura off guard. His close proximity to her shoulder was setting off little tingly angry zaps throughout her arm. All in that moment Sakura finally processed who was sitting next to her and trying to strike up a conversation. Sasuke's presence pummeled into her like a ton of bricks. _What does he think he's doing?_ Confused was an understatement to how she felt, where was the standoffish, cold man she remembered.

"How long are you staying here?" Sasuke asked the age old question. An uguisu warbled a warning call from a nearby shrub.

Sakura regained her composure, "I'm staying for five days and then I'm heading back to the village" Sakura adjusted herself against the tree trying in vain to get more comfortable. She wished he hadn't asked that question because that meant she had to reciprocate, and his answers were always crushing. "And what about you?"

"I'm not sure." A typical Uchiha answer, non-binding and elusive.

Some of the kids playing ran by their tree, giggling and kicking their ball. Sakura quirked an eyebrow, "I find that hard to believe." Bitting back a frown. _He's probably going to slip off tomorrow morning without saying a word._

"I'm here until I get confirmation from the anbu."

"So you'll leave tomorrow." Sakura let the words tumble out of her mouth a little too quickly.

"Most likely." Sasuke said unaffected. The sun's last rays disappeared over the Shun Valley.

Sakura felt a little pressure ease off her chest- at least she confirmed her own beliefs. It was numbing mental solace that came with that answer. If he left tomorrow, some normalcy could return to her life.

But there were still so many questions she had for him. So many unknowns, and barriers she tried to break when she was a young genin, that today she didn't even know why she tried. Sakura almost chuckled at her old naivety, she never really knew Sasuke. She always thought she understood him, but his callousness always burned her in the end... and maybe that was ok.

"Alright." Sakura said gently. "I didn't think you would stick around a sleepy town like this anyways." a smile escaped her lips trying to lean into the numb emotional wall.

"I don't mind places like this. I would actually prefer it." Sakura's ears perked up at this despite herself. Sasuke added, "I'm used to traveling in much rougher conditions."

"What kind of conditions?" Sakura ventured, she could feel her old self pushing itself out of her hard exterior. She was trying to navigate how to talk to the Uchiha. He took such long pauses in between his answers and any open ended question extinguished their conversation.

A thoughtful flicker passed through Sasuke's face. He mulled over the question passively choosing his words. "Border towns and caves. I can spare the expense of comfort, but it's nice to be in a place where no one knows what the bounty's worth on your head." Sasuke smirked sardonically.

"That doesn't exactly sound luxurious." It was Sakura's turn to give a wry smile.

"No it's not." Sasuke's tone hardened a little.

"Which borders have you been to?" Sakura asked curiously despite her instincts to cease after Sasuke's mood change. The questions boiled up to the surface like little bubbles trapped underground.

"I've been all over the five nations."

"What have you been doing? Not murdering people in cold blood I'm guessing." Sakura said a little too passively.

Sasuke gave his famous smirk. "So that's what the rumors were?"

"Some of them... the more outlandish ones at least. Naruto never believed them." Sakura removed her medical pouch and laid it next to her to try and ease the growing tension.

"And what about you?" A curious twang effected his words.

Something lit up in Sakura. Sasuke had asked a direct question about _her. _"I tried not to, but they were always circling around. I did believe one of them though." She looked down almost guiltily, "the one where you saved two kids from a house fire."

Sasuke's eyes trained down at his hand. "I'm surprised that made it's way to Konaha."

"Word travels fast about you." Sakura's face was an indescribable mix of emotion.

"Why did you believe that one?" Sasuke's hand flexed.

Sakura didn't know how to answer that, maybe she believed it because it seemed like a plausible thing an extremely powerful ninja would do without any high risks. Maybe, it was because it was one of the only positive rumors she heard over the years. Maybe because she overheard it at the supermarket when she was extremely tried from a long shift- it didn't really matter. "I just did-" Sakura sighed out.

"One of them didn't make it." Sasuke's hand flexed into a fist.

Sakura's heart turned in a familiar way. "What happened?"

Sasuke took painfully long to answer the question, it almost made Sakura regret asking. "The children were stuck in the house for too long and one of them asphyxiated. I couldn't save him in time."

Drops of empathy fluttered into Sakura's chest "I'm so sorry." She knew better than anyone what it was like to loose innocent life. She was accosted daily with grievances and loss. Sasuke's expression gave away the visible pain that freely crept over his face. The younger nurses had the same expression when they lost their first patient. They'd stand out in the hallways with a far way look.

Sakura wanted to try and reach out and comfort him, but all she could offer were her words. "It's impossible to justify right? When you tried your best, but your best didn't couldn't save them." Sakura looked in his direction sympathetically, "But sometimes you just have to tell yourself that you did everything you could-"

"Sakura- I'm sorry about what happened today." Sasuke abruptly cut her off.

Sakura's head slowly rose up, _today._

"Why are you sorry?" Sakura's mind back-peddled, _It's not like it's his fault_. "That's the life of a Kunoichi." Sakura added darkly and stared out blankly at nothing in particular. A royal blue coated them in a dreamy thickness. If she couldn't make light of the situation it would haunt her forever along with all the other baggage she carried. Sasuke was probably just trying to be nice because of his guilt.

Sasuke's knuckles were starting to turn white, Sakura noted uneasily. _He's actually upset? _

"But I could have tried harder-" Sasuke's voice sounded harsh on himself.

"It's not your job to protect me Sasuke." Sasuke's fist slowly unfurled. "I know." He said with a hint of emotion.

"It happens a lot more than you'd think, but you just have to get tougher and grow thicker skin." Sakura flexed her arm, "I'm not the same weak ninja you remember." _I'm strong._

"You're strong." Sasuke seemed to read her mind.

The unprompted compliment made her skin prick up. _He acknowledged me. _She was glad it was almost dark out so Sasuke wouldn't see how his words effected her. She swore she would never lean on him for validation again, but those words still moved her.

"I've been working hard." Sakura said trying to hide her embarrassment. The kids had ran back to the village as fire flies slowly danced around the pair still sitting under the big oak tree.

"Sasuke, do you ever plan on returning to Konaha?" Sakura asked the question Sasuke had been bracing himself for since he saw her sitting alone by the tree. He knew it was coming and the small lilt in her voice showed that she was genuinely curious about his answer.

If there was anything Sasuke was jealous of in life, it was Naruto's ability to express himself so simply and passionately. His words were always crystalline, that cut deep into your heart with their earnestness. Sasuke wanted to tell her how much he'd ached to return to the land that he swore to redeem himself for, but the shame and the joy that Konaha brought him had always left him to wander alone.

He had been trying so hard to have an earnest conversation with his old teammate. Sakura seemed defensive at first but was slowly starting to unravel. He liked the small familiar lull of her chakra at her side. It was even and cool.

Sakura's facial features softened, looking on Sasuke. A little sliver of the old Sasuke she knew bloomed over his face. To the untrained eye, he had the same pensive expression, but his eyes always gave himself away. They looked clouded and vulnerable. An expression she'd only seen a handful of times, but enough to recognize his unrest.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want." Sasuke's cold appearance was enough of an answer. "We should probably head back, it's getting dark." Sakura said respectfully and made a motion to stand up, but Sasuke sat in a brooding silence.

"I don't know if I can ever return to Konaha." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Why do you think that?"

"There isn't anything left for me there. I've chosen my path." This was Sasuke's way of shutting down the conversation, but Sakura wouldn't let the opportunity slide. It had been a long time since she'd opened her heart up to empathize with Sasuke. It always seemed as though it was him against the world, and that's how he liked it. The man never gave himself a break.

"I think you're wrong." Sakura challenged him.

"Sakura, you don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke's voice remained even, but sharp- defensive, like he was having an argument with himself.

_For Naruto... I'm saying this for Naruto. _Sakura let her tone slip into something more delicate, less curt."You might not realize it but there's a whole community of people waiting for you. All they've ever wanted was for you to be happy and find peace. After all those years their faith in you has never wavered- like Naruto or Kakashi-sensei or m-" Sakura caught herself before she could say it.. _m__e, _but the insinuation was clear enough. The stars were becoming brighter as the minutes went on. Sakura let the walls down and the sharp longing that she'd muddled with sleep deprived nights and work binges spread through her chest. Sakura had missed him, whether she'd openly admit it or not. She hoped he was alive and reclaiming his identity. And secretly- deep down- she wanted him to find what he was looking for and return to them. Everything felt too real in that moment. "Even me... I've only ever wanted you to be happy."

For the past few years Sasuke tormented himself with a constant self-deprecating monologue about atonement and what he doesn't deserve, but Sakura's words moved him to a complete and total loss of words. _She still cares._

Their eyes met and Sakura tried to give a little smile at her own confession. Sasuke's heart made a painful lurch forward looking into Sakura's beautiful and clear eyes. He'd never noticed how alluring and honest they seemed. A fire fly bobbed in between the two of them. Before Sasuke could exact any kind of self discipline he felt his left arm reach out for her in the darkness that was only lit by fire flies.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hope you guys had a good weekend! All of you showed up for me this past chapter and I'm in awe of the new comments/likes/reviews/favorites. You guys rock my world! I took a while writing this chapter because I felt like I was hitting a wall about how to make my story interesting and nuanced because I've seen so many stories like mine. However! I just said fuck it whatever, this is my personal justification for how Sakura and Sasuke ended up together, anyways hope ya'll enjoyed and stick around.

Comment Responses

**Guest**: I encourage you to push me to do better. I don't want compliments more than I want some actual writer critique on style/prose etc (if people have the time to review the work). I was having Sho close his eyes because he saw the Sharingan, it's more well known in the ninja world and easy to identify. Next time I'll be more specific, but I can't imagine Sho even knowing what the rinnegan is. I will do my due diligence and research more, I hope you have a good week.

**UchihaMisaki**: Girl! It's a lot to just put you and your work out there and I commend you on publishing three stories- especially with an OC! Finding the time, actually sitting down and writing, and pressing publish are already hard enough. I personally liked your writing and if you ever have time again to write (I know how difficult it is with kids), I'd love to read more! :)

Anyone else that's reading these responses should check out **Uchiha Misaki**'s work !

**Rose-noirechan**: Merci beaucoup! :) I wouldn't throw Sakura under the bus so easily.

**Karlicm**: Thank you!


	10. Alone Together

I'm back bitches :) No song suggestions this time but a very small poem.

the irony of lonliness

is we all feel it

at the same time

_together - _rupi kaur

* * *

Sasuke reached for her.

He reached for her words.

He reached for her reality.

It was a reality where someone cared about him, and he wasn't destined to wander.

Her words sunk into his passive indifference painstakingly. They felt so surreal he wanted to make sure this reality actually existed.

_So help him kami if this was another nightmare!_

Sasuke's hand reached into the darkness and slightly grazed sakura's arm - ever so slightly. Relief washed over as he realized, that it wasn't a dream- _She was real. _

_"_Sakura I..."

Sakura's arm quickly retracted onto her lap like his fingers burned her. A firefly illuminated her shocked features.

It was like someone blew out a candle lit inside his chest.

"I'm sorry." His arm slinked back to his side dejectedly. Sakura's body language spoke for itself. He shouldn't have selfishly touched her- especially after today. He had his rules and he was breaking them more and more. _tch_

Sakura's skin tightened around where he grazed her arm.

"It's alright." Sakura slipped robotically. She didn't mean to react so suddenly, he just startled her. Everything he did contradicted the _old_ Sasuke, it was a shock to the system and Sakura was having a hard time adjusting.

A heavy silence feel over them. Sasuke felt confused by how he'd completely lost control of his body after he'd been so careful. _"_You didn't have to say that for Naruto's sake." Maybe she wasn't a beacon of hope he wanted, just the messenger.

Sakura could feel the coldness leeching from his voice under her skin. The way his words swirled left her feeling empty. She'd just admitted that she still cared about him, why did this feel like a backhanded rejection.

When she was a child she had a recurring nightmare of being locked in a dark room. No matter how loud she cried, no one could hear her, no one came to her rescue. Out of no where she'd feel a hand fall on her shoulder, she'd turn around and there was a boy with black hair standing behind her. His face was always jumbled but she knew it was Sasuke. He'd say "It's ok- I'll get you out Sakura." This would have been a solace, but he expression in his eye was broken, and deep down Sakura knew it was impossible.

Sasuke was broken and maybe she was a little too, but she was honest. "I didn't just say that for Naruto." Sakura bit her lip for a moment. "It's the truth." She knew he needed to hear it. Sasuke reached for her for some kind of reassurance. She couldn't blame him, but she couldn't give him what he needed, not yet. "I just thought you'd want to know... it's been a long time."

Sasuke looked at her pensively, another firefly lit up her lips. The confusion had shifted to a softness, like she was just realizing something. Sasuke felt his mood shifting back.

"You know..." Sakura trailed off, unsure of whether she should say anymore. "Naruto always talks about what it would be like when you come back."

_When I come back... S_asuke's mind felt fuzzy.

"He says that, when he's Hokage, he's going to hold a ceremony and make sure everyone in the village knows what you did during the war. This way you'll be treated like a war hero."

"I don't need formalities like that." Sasuke extended his hand and one of the small glowing orbs landed on him. _They can think what they want._

"Naruto wants to make sure your name isn't tarnished... that's all." Sakura sensed Sasuke putting up his barrier again. "I think it's a good idea." Sakura wouldn't push anymore.

Sasuke's silence felt like a stalemate, and Sakura didn't trust herself to let anything else slip out. Exhaustion meant weakness.

"I'm gonna head back to Aki-san's house." Sakura said abruptly, and supported her weight on the tree to lift herself up.

Sasuke remained sitting.

"Aki-san said she'd prepare us dinner." Sakura added lightly as a small invitation.

"I'm going to stay out here for a little longer." Sasuke had stopped looking at her. "The anbu should be coming soon." His mouth remained even as he spoke, like he was indifferent about their whole conversation.

"Aa." Sakura pushed her fingers into the bark painfully. Mention of the anbu made her realize this might actually be it. She could give one more plea or walk away emotionally unscathed. Sakura wasn't Naruto, she wasn't going to convince him to try and come back to the village with painstaking persistence. It was clear he was on his own path and Sasuke was going to do what he wanted.

"Hey" Sakura looked down at him. She could barley make him out, but she caught a glint of his eyes.

"Hn."

"Think about what I said."

Sasuke inhaled slowly but couldn't form anymore words.

The silence hung around, "I guess I'll see you around then..."

Sakura took a few hesitant steps, allowing her younger self to look down at him one last time. _No._ She was strong. She was going to be the first to walk away this time. She could be that emotional wall she had trained so hard to be. She let her feet carry her on autopilot back to Aki's house. Her hair swayed with her small strides.

If this was the last time she saw him, at least she could say she tried.

"Thank you." Sasuke said under his breath.

Sasuke would be lying to himself if he didn't feel a war erupting in his head. The words "_I've only wanted you to be happy_." rang around tauntingly. He hadn't considered his own happiness in a long time. The feeling of her soft skin remained on his fingertips.

Sasuke watched as Sakura's etherial form disappeared and stood begrudgingly. His eyes searched the dark abyss for his family's stars. He spotted them almost instantly in the western part of the sky. The stars twinkled in a small cluster welcoming him, beckoning him to their glow.

_Is it time for me to return? _The answer might have reverberated into the night silence if he asked out loud.

Sasuke took a deep breathe. He felt the weight of a legitimate consideration that plagued him on many restless nights.

_Otousan _

_Okaasan _

_Itachi_

Tonight was different though. Sakura allowed him to ask this question without feeling despondent.

What would it be like to go through the old gates again?

Konaha was rebuilt and the stone faces of leaders past were staring watchfully over the village. Kakashi was preparing Naruto for the transfer of power. Villagers were enjoying the peaceful trivialities of life. All of it seemed too perfect.

The faint echo of demons of his past shouted back at his question.

A small cloud passed over the stars, Sasuke's eyes trained down the road to where Sakura was walking down.

_Maybe..._

* * *

Dinner was uneventful, and Aki and Sakura ate in an unusual silence. Aki wearily set out a small covered meal for Sasuke and retired to her room soundlessly.

Sakura started blankly into a small cup of green tea. It was cold by now, but she felt it offered some comfort. Sasuke still hadn't come in, and Aki's silence had allowed some doubt to spring up.

When she a teenager she'd motivate and exacerbate herself thinking about Naruto and Sasuke's progress. Sasuke's form shooting through the forest slowly creeping out of sight- she'd reach in vain to catch up. Her desperation used to be so obvious, it was so cringeworthy. Sakura stood up abruptly and almost knocked over her cup of tea. She wouldn't let herself _go there_. She hadn't thought that way in a long time, and now wouldn't be the start. She had autonomy now, didn't she?

_I'll just take one look, just to make sure. _Sakura walked up to Aki's window and stole one glance outside. She scanned the tree and the field and saw... nothing. _He's really gone. _The placid feeling of being _alone _started to form in the pit of her stomach.

Sakura whirled away from the window and made her way into the bathroom. She leaned against the closed door and let her hair fall into her face_. _A hallow feeling rattled around inside.

Sakura peeled off her qipao. She stared down at her naked form, her stomach was still covered in blood. She flaked off some dried blood absentmindedly with her nails, they looked brittle and _weak_. She took a bucket and went to scrubbing. She needed to scrub off her _weakness_. After all the blood, and grime had washed down the drain she eased her body into the tub.

She didn't want it too, but it came in waves - the sinking. It crept out like the steam rising from the water. She needed go back to normal, or at least that's what she kept telling herself, but it felt like the tub would swallow her whole. _You're still weak. _Sakura gripped her hand to her chest like it hurt. Why did he still have that effect on her. It was like every emotion she'd stifled had risen from the dead and accosted her 's form crumbled forward like a wilting flower. Sasuke represented a lot of things for Sakura. He was someone she could never save, an unattainable goal that haunted her like a ghost. Someone she was always chasing into the unknown.

_No. _A tiny voice answered back.

_I'm better than this. _Sakura tried to rally herself. _I don't need him and I never will. I'll just end up getting hurt. _Their unexpected reunion had made her realize so many things about herself. Slowly, and with difficulty she let her fist unfurl and slip back into the water.

Sakura drained the bath. She walked through Aki's kitchen and into the small store room with her makeshift cot, and fell into a deep sleep, more than ready to forget the days events.

* * *

Sakura woke up to sunlight streaming down on to her face in awash of bright light. It was the first time in a while she'd slept through dawn. Sakura turned over lazily enjoying the blissful ignorance. She felt it sometimes when she woke up and for a moment and forget who she was. It's a terrifying feeling, no identity, no context, a blank canvas to the world. It never took long though before her mind started to throw color on the paper. _Sakura Haruno, Konaha Doctor, 21, 148 lives lost, 149 as of yesterday, blood spilled, children cried, and Sasuke Uchiha's gone. _

Sakura sat up squeezing her eyes shut, trying to force down the panic and assault of information from yesterday. She didn't have the hospital to distract herself with. Sakura hurriedly got dressed, and stopped dead by her door handle, it was cold. She knew he wasn't out there, but maybe there was a chance... _I hope not. _Sakura pushed open the door to an empty kitchen. _Sigh. _She ran a hand through her hair and saw a small plate of rice and soup set out. Sakura side-stepped the food and walked to Hiaku's room, his bed was empty. _Aki must have taken him somewhere? _Sakura's mouth flatlined.

She went back through the kitchen and felt the empty space echo. _I guess I could... _Her mind wandered. Truthfully, she felt naked without anything to do. Was it selfish to sit down and eat? Sakura bit her lip nervously and leaned down to sit at the table. The food was still a little warm _Aki must have just left. _She took a small sip of the miso soup and tried to swallow her guilt. Caving to hunger wasn't something she allowed herself to do in a long time. Food was complicated, it meant she had to sit with her thoughts and she was never good at that. She ate quickly and went to the door. Before she could finish putting on her sandals, she felt it. Black and warm, but extremely subtle.

Sakura swallowed- hard. She tapped the back of her shoes to shift them on and stepped out into the sun, momentarily blinded.

"Sakura" A familiar voice called out to her.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, her heart nearly dropping into her stomach. She clocked her head around slowly to see her black haired teammate. He sat on Aki's porch leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees and his hand casually dangling. It looked like he was waiting for her.

"Sasuke... What are you doing here? I thought you left..." She asked nearly stuttering. Even powerful ninja could get caught off guard.

"The anbu didn't come last night."

His words registered slowly in her mind. The small little inkling of sadness she had was sucked out of her like a vacuum_. I'm such an idiot. _Sakura couldn't let him see how dumbstruck she was. How could she let herself get so distraught last night? She put a hand on her hip, forcing herself to look at ease.

"That's unusual." Sakura feigned normalcy.

"I know." Sasuke stood up and walked towards her.

"I guess they're busy doing something else..." Sakura mused. Sasuke stopped in front of her, his smell wafted over, it was like pine and fire. _Did he sleep outside?_ His eyes looked calm for once. "I'll send a message to Kakashi-sensei that way you're not stuck here, I can rendezvous with the anbu." Sakura looked over the hills, averting her eyes trying to ignore his magnetic scent. She needed to convince herself that last night was an anomaly, she was unaffected by the Uchiha.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes a little at her dismissal. "I already sent a message." Sasuke reached in pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. Wordlessly he handed it over to her.

Sakura looked back at him and reached for it making a small effort to avoid his fingers. She unfolded the scrap and read the familiar scribbles. It was a list of herbs- all local. "What's this list for?"

"It's a note from Aki."

"I can tell." Sakura folded the paper over. "But where is she?"

"She went to Sungkuhara to see her sister for some supplies."

"Why did she give this list then?"

"She wants you to forage for herbs while she's gone."

"Is she coming back tonight?"

"No."

"When will she be back?"

"In 2 days."

"Did she take Hiaku with her?" Sakura felt a prick of impatience. She hated having to coax him for the full picture. If this was a life or death situation and Sasuke had to tell her important information they'd be dead by now, but this wasn't war time and this wasn't the hospital. Sakura kept having to remind herself. _You're making small talk, not saving a lives._

"He's with one of the other healers."

"So, she went by herself?" Aki was capable in her old age, but there's no way she'd travel over the mountain pass alone. Sakura felt a little knick in her heart hearing the elderly healer was gone. Maybe it was lending to her abandonment issues or that Aki was one of the only grounding things she had in the village at the moment. Regardless, she felt odd being left alone with Sasuke.

_"_One of the villagers is escorting her. She wants you to look after the clinic while she's gone."

"I see." Sakura shifted her weight onto her other leg, "Did she say anything else?" Sakura concentrated on Sasuke's onyx eye, avoiding the violet ellipses.

Sasuke thought back to the celebration Aki talked about. The village wanted to honor Sasuke and Sakura for helping them. He wanted to mention it, but he knew he'd be gone by then. He didn't want to make Sakura feel obliged to ask him to stay.

"No."

"Well, in that case I guess I can start harvesting." An awkward pause passed between the two of them prompting Sakura to hold her tongue to invite him to forage with her. _He wouldn't wanna go anyways.._.

"Ah-" Sasuke seemed like he was about to say something, but Sakura brushed past him. She went back into the house and came out with a woven basket and started walking in the direction of the forest. "I'll see you later then, I'll be back in a few hours." She called back to him, cool and composed.

_Why does she keep walking away? _Sasuke didn't want to acknowledge his slight annoyance as he watched her back. He wasn't expecting her to be at his beck and call, but this confident, self sufficient Sakura was still new to him, but all the more intriguing.

* * *

She felt him trailing her, soon after she'd gotten deep into the forest, distant but distinct. Sakura wasn't sure why he was following her. Picking herbs definitely wasn't something she'd naturally see the Uchiha doing. Bending down to pluck a mushroom on the list she felt him coming closer.

"Shouldn't you be waiting for the anbu?" Sakura announced seemingly to herself, this was the new excuse she was throwing at him every time he got close.

"They can find me if they want." Sasuke retorted back from a nearby tree. He swiftly descended by her while she brushed dirt off the mushroom. He noticed she hadn't collected too much yet. Activating his sharingan he scanned the mushroom. Sakura looked up too late to find him gone. _What's up with him? _Sakura scrunched her nose in confusion and picked another mushroom. Sasuke appeared behind her again and leaned over dangerously close to her back. She could almost feel the warmth of his body radiating off of him. He placed three more of the same mushrooms in her basket and straightened up. Sakura twitched a little startled.

"What do you think-" Sakura looked in her basket. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise, and exhaled with a little smirk. "I appreciate that." Sakura gingerly lifted out one of the mushrooms. "But you're gonna poison the whole village with these." Sakura placed it on the ground.

"Arn't they they same?" Sasuke asked confused.

"They're look-a-likes." Sakura stood back up with the mushroom she'd picked and one of Sasuke's. "See how the the gills on your mushroom are longer and go down to the stem and mine don't."

Sasuke stared down at them. "That's how you can tell the difference. Even your sharingan can't substitute a trained eye." Sakura felt her walls come down a little and smiled at him playfully. "If you ate this one, you wouldn't even know you were sick until it was too late. I'd have to pull you back from death's door." _Again._ Sakura placed the poisonous mushroom back on the ground.

"Hn." Sasuke flash stepped away into the woods while Sakura turned back around.

She began scanning for more foliage, foraging for more mushrooms. "You know these mushrooms are pretty hard to find, they have a tendency to grow right under-" Sasuke's presence pricked behind Sakura startling her again. "Stop doing that!" Sakura looked up at him embarrassed, but was met face to face with the largest mushroom she'd seen in its genus.

"Is this correct?" Sasuke asked like he was waiting for approval from a teacher. Sakura started wide-eyed at the mushroom inches from her face.

She regarded Sasuke cautiously and studied it more. "Yeah... you found one." Sakura took it in both of her hands feeling the heft if the mushroom. "This'll be more than enough." _Why is he doing this-_

_"_What else do you need?" Sasuke's voice echoed around her.

Sakura's eyebrows uncreased. "You want to help me?"

Sasuke looked back at her unwavering. "Aa"

"Ok" Sakura pulled out this list again almost awkwardly. Sakura stared at the list for a moment, but she needed to ask. For herself. "Why?" She stared up at him with her penetrating eyes.

He was just helping his fellow shinobi. Sasuke couldn't think of a reason why he wouldn't help her. It wasn't a part of his redemption scheme, but it felt like a natural thing to do- as former _teammates. _Team 7 was still a tangible idea. The four of them were undeniably connected, through pain and love and necessity. Kakashi had needed a family, Naruto needed love, Sakura needed growth, and Sasuke didn't know what he needed. Maybe all three.

"It will be more efficient." Sasuke said plainly.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow, not loving the answer but not hating it either. _He probably wants to finish up so he can leave sooner. _But Sakura subconsciously knew that it wouldn't speed up his departure.

Sasuke watched as she gracefully stood and began walking. She gave a halfway glance over her shoulder a silent invitation for him to follow. The two traveled deeper into the old growth. The air smelled rich and heavy from an earlier mist. Sakura occasionally stopped to look at small plants off the path. The silence between them had become more comfortable.

"Which fungus is this?" Sasuke heard himself ask out loud.

"This one's dinner tonight. It taste delicious in stew." Sasuke caught a hint of a smile. Would he be there for dinner?

The two of them meandered through the forest peacefully. He asked a few questions and she always answered with a Rolodex of information. At first she seemed a little apprehensive but slowly she began to ease into a state of calm. She explained each herb with such care and knowledge. Sasuke followed along not realizing how enjoyable it was to listen to someone so passionate about something.

Sakura leaned down and plucked a few sprigs of a low lying shrub. "Smell this." Sakura rubbed a few of the leaves in her two fingers and offered them to Sasuke. Sasuke reached out to take the crumpled leaf from Sakura's fingers. "No, just smell it." Sakura coaxed him. Sasuke's hand retreated and he leaned into her fingers. He couldn't help but notice the small smile on her face as his nose was accosted by a citrusy scent.

"Well...?"

"It smells like lemons." Sasuke smirked.

"It's lemon balm." Sakura smiled back

Sasuke leaned back up, and his eyes lingered on her as she explained the medicinal purposes. Her eyes had a leisurely look and her shoulders were relaxed, she'd really found her calling.

Sasuke and Sakura emerged from the woods with a basket full of goods and a sense of peace. They both entered Aki's house and Sakura started tying some of the herbs to dry outside. Sasuke followed suite and took the spool of string Sakura left out. Sakura peeked at him out of the corner of her eye as Sasuke pulled out some string with his teeth and cut the other side with his hand.

"You don't need to do that." Sakura interjected

Sasuke ignored her and continued cutting. Setting several string by her.

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully.

They finished tying the herbs and hung them up on Aki's porch.

Sakura exhaled satisfied. "Thanks for helping."

"Hn." Sasuke hummed.

Sakura closed her eyes and let her body rest against the wooden banister of the porch. A breeze caressed her tresses enticingly. Sasuke watched entranced for a moment as her pink bangs danced around her face. Her hair had grown down to her mid shoulders and she'd tied it back in a loose pony tail. When was the last time he'd spent alone with Sakura, he'd never thought of it till now. So much had changed, but it didn't scare him, it only intrigued him more.

* * *

It's the holidays and that means more time to update sooner! I'm hoping to put something out later this month so stay tuned for more :)

Thanks again for all of you that just got into my story and those that have stayed along for the ride.

**Encincogod **: I will not disappoint :) We're on same page, I just can't help writing the fluff sometimes, it's too fun!

**JoyellMark Klimek & Entelyumiji:** Thank you so much for the support it means so much to me :)


	11. Fish

Happy holidays everybody and Happy New Year! I'm back with another chapter :)

_if_

_the ocean _

_can calm itself_

_so can you._

_we_

_are both_

_salt water_

_mixed _

_with_

_air._

_\- meditation by Nayyirah Waheed_

* * *

Sakura looked down at a muggy reflection of herself in between floating pieces of carrot and potato. Something bittersweet lingered in the way she stirred the pot. When she was younger she'd do anything to avoid the carrots, but her mother would always scold, "_Sakura! Don't pick at your food__. Never let anything go to waste!_"

She hated carrots.

But now she found herself putting them in anything she could- when she cooked- if she cooked.

It was a ruptured brain aneurysm, something completely unexpected but completely out of Sakura's control. Mebuki Haruno died in her sleep peacefully last year.

Sakura was in a grueling 4 hour emergency bypass surgery. An anbu came in with gangrene on his foot after a failed mission in snow country.

Sakura just walked out of the operating room. Tsunade was waiting for her to break the news. "What!?" Sakura in all her exhaustion ran straight past her shishou all the way to the front desk and demanded a list of all the names admitted to the hospital in the past few hours. The papers were handed to her and Sakura scanned the names rigidly, waiting for someone to stop her and tell her this was all a joke. But there it was- _Haruno, Mebuki, 56, Female, Mortuary, Room 4_.

Sakura felt time still as her skin grew clammy. Mebuki called Sakura that morning complaining about a splitting headache, but Sakura was a busy doctor. She told her to rest and drink plenty of fluids, she would see her Tuesday. Sakura vaguely heard Tsunade walk up behind her trying to softly talk about how she "tried all she could." It was all white noise. Sakura wanted to shake her and demand why she didn't tell her sooner, but she didn't have the strength. _Everyone lost somebody after the war. _Was the only thing she could muster, but she felt this completely slipped through her fingers. How could the Land of Fire's second to best doctor lose her mother to something she could fix, it felt cruel.

After the funeral Sakura avoided cooking at all costs. She'd survive on the cafeteria food at the hospital and some rice she made here and there. But it was a slippery slope in what constituted cooking. Soon it went from cafeteria food to just raw fruits and vegetables. Then it went from produce to just nutritional crackers. No one had to tell her what she was doing to herself, she knew she was wasting away. But this was her punishment. This is what she deserved. Tsunade couldn't say anything, her father couldn't say anything, no one could change her mind.

It wasn't until a few months, Ino lured her into her house for dinner that she broke down, withering and sputtering for the first time since the burial. Sakura promised she'd be better and try harder, and she was trying.

Right now she was trying.

She was finally eating her carrots.

Sasuke disappeared since helping her pick herbs, and she didn't know when he was coming back. He just silently slipped off while they were standing outside. It wasn't something Sakura didn't half expect. If Sasuke did come back, she'd have enough food for the two of them. That was something her mother would have done- be considerate regardless of the circumstances.

OoO

Sasuke silently slipped into the kitchen and was caught off guard at the scene before him. Sakura was standing over the fire pit humming in a faint whisper and stirring her stew. There was no electricity in the hidden valley so small lamps were lit all around her casting a lovely warm hue. Sakura's eyes looked wistfully into the pot. He didn't want to ruin the moment, so he just stood there- watching her.

Sakura was a deadly shinobi and to catch her being so- _domestic _felt like an extreme paradox. This was a side to Sakura Sasuke had yet to witness in so many years. It felt like he'd walked into a private conversation, like any second she was gonna look up and ask him what he was doing there. Like any second his mother was going to materialize in Sakura's place. His insides twisted uneasily.

"You're back?" Sakura asked stopping her humming.

Sasuke blinked again coming back from his reverie.

"Hn." He walked over tentatively holding two smoked fish he'd cooked outside. Sakura ladled out some of the soup and the two sat

The soft clinking of chopsticks on china filled the silence.

Sasuke stole a quick glance up at Sakura watching her slowly picking away at her food. She picked up her soup spoon let it linger by her mouth. His quick eyes were able to catch the imperceptible hesitation. He knew she was getting ready to say something.

"I'm not gonna lie Sasuke. I keep thinking you're gonna leave without saying anything." Sakura remarked off-handedly, taking a small sip of the stew.

That was definitely a little stab, and it didn't come unwarranted. He'd been doing it for three years now, picking up and leaving once he'd done what he could and he never announced to anyone when he was going. When he was in the woods fishing he felt the pull of his nomadic nature. But he was always a shinobi of due diligence. He would stick around until the mission was complete.

Sasuke took her words as more of statement than a question and choose to remain silent and allow the moment to pass. Obviously he was still there.

Sakura stared back at him clearly not liking his lack of response. "I just meant if you're going to leave just let me know."

Sasuke silently regarded her, his stare penetrating, but questioning.

He picked out some bones from the fish, too fine to get with his chopsticks. He felt the oily skin against his fingers, "I will let you know." A little release came with his words. She actually wanted to be around him.

Once they were finished Sakura reached out to pick up her dishes, but Sasuke swiftly pulled it out from under her hand.

"You don't have to-"Sakura said surprised, but it was too late.

Sasuke continued with the plates to the sink.

He heard her voice above the rushing water. "Are you sleeping outside tonight?"

"I can." Sasuke said calmly stopping his scrubbing.

"You don't have to, I was just wondering since last night-" Sakura sounded like she was babbling a little.

"I didn't want to wake you." Sasuke said finishing her thought and continued cleaning. He knew better than anyone how lightly shinobi had to sleep. She was sleeping right next to the front door and he wouldn't ruin the medics sleep over his own comfort.

Sasuke turned to face her catching the subtle smile on her face. He hadn't seen it in a long time.

"Alright then..." Sasuke watched as Sakura rose from the table and noted the way she adjusted her red qipao as she stood up, the fabric stretching over her chest and accentuated her curves. It was still odd to him to see her rise from the table as a fully formed adult, he half expected the younger Sakura to be there.

"I guess I'm going to go in for the night."

Sakura made her way over to the small room off the kitchen. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Alright."

"And... thanks again for your help today." Sasuke caught Sakura's eyes softening a bit and she slid the door closed.

_You're welcome. _

Sasuke went over to each lamp and blew them out. A small warmth had started to grow inside of him that he couldn't completely contribute to the food. Sasuke slipped into his room soundlessly.

OoO

Sakura woke up the next morning to the smell of cooking fish. She shifted comfortably into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes.

She got dressed and slid the door open. Sakura didn't sense Aki's chakra but, still it smelled like her cooking. "Aki-san?" Sakura pulled the door open all the way, but she was met with the familiar gaze of the Uchiha. Sasuke had set out some rice and fish for them and was putting out the fire in the pit.

She hesitantly made her way to the table looking down as if to say _is this for me? _She still counld't believe he was actually still here.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning." Sasuke answered back and looked at the table as if motioning her to sit.

"Have you been awake for a while?"

"Aa." Sasuke answered curtly and sat at the table.

"It smells good." Sakura offered a small compliment, _itadakimasu_ they said in unison_. _

Sasuke caught a glance at her plate. Sakura was moving around her fish and eating very slowly. _Is the fish undercooked?_

Sakura caught his sideways glance and seemed to answer his thoughts. "I never have a big appetite in the morning, but the food is good." She took a small bite of fish in her mouth.

They finished their meals and Sakura didn't bother to ask about the anbu. She knew the answer, if Sasuke decided to stick around that was his business. He said he would say goodbye... afterall. But the past Sasuke still haunted Sakura's vision of him. In the past he would get up and leave without saying a word, this was her paranoia.

"I'm going to head into town to see some of the other villagers."

Sasuke looked up from his meal but didn't say a word.

Sakura let out a little sigh, "... do you want to come?" She figured she would invite him this time so he wasn't trailing her like he did in the forest.

"Aa."

OoO

It was another sparkling June day and Sakura and Sasuke walked into the humble village square of the Hidden Valley. Villager after villager came up to greet Sakura and thank her. She of course knew everyone by name and greeted them back with an enthusiasm Sasuke hadn't seen in years. She was sparkling like the sky.

"Sakura-san!" A voice leapt out at both of them from down the road. A little boy was running over. "Keijiro!" Sakura called over.

Keijiro ran up to the pair heaving out of breath, but with a smile beaming from ear to ear that rivaled Naruto's.

"Sakura-san, I'm so happy to see you!" He let out between pants. "We all missed you so much!" Keijiro said bashfully. He had red spiky hair and a bright and cheerful energy.

"It's good to see you too Keijiro, you got so tall!" Sakura leaned down and put a hand on his head warmly.

"I'm not a little kid anymore." Keijiro rubbed his nose grinning.

"Well I don't know about that." Sakura chuckled.

"Hey! I'm not little little!" Keijiro fired back blushing.

"I know I know." Sakura said "How old are you now?"

"I'm eleven years old!" Keijiro said proudly.

"Wow! You must be be helping Aki-san by now right?"

Keijiro beamed back, "Yes! I'm going to be a great healer one day just like you! I heard what you did for Satimo and Hiaku-" Suddenly the lone Uchiha caught Keijiro's attention, as he peaked around Sakura's leg catching him mid-sentence.

"Who are _you_?" Keijiro asked curiously. "Is he your boyfriend?" Keijiro looked back up at Sakura and back at Sasuke, "and he has such a cool sword!" He ran over to Sasuke.

_Boyfriend?!_ Sakura couldn't help a little color rise to her cheeks, careful not to let her anger peak up. "He's _not_ my boyfriend. His name is Sasuke Uchiha and he helped me defeat the shinobi that took over your village." Sakura eyes quickly scanned Sasuke, he looked completely unfazed by Keijiro's words.

"Whoa..." Keijiro straightened up. "Thank you Uchiha-san." He bowed politely.

"Hm." A ghost of a smile hung around Sasuke's lips.

"Sakura-san-" Keijiro suddenly turned back to her, "Will you teach me some new healing techniques?" barley containing his enthusiasm. "I want to grow up to protect my village just like you did for us!" Keijiro stood tall and adorable.

"Of course, but you'll have to show me how much you've progressed first." Sakura taunted back, still trying to shake off her embarrassment.

"Alright!" Keijiro jumped in the air, "come with me, I'll show you right now!" Keijiro grabbed Sakura's hand and started pulling her down the road- reminiscent of a young Naruto.

"Hey! Keijiro!" Sakura laughed as she let herself get pulled along. Sasuke looked on the two with slight amusement.

OoO

Keijiro had dragged Sakura out to a small clearing by the river near the village. Sakura turned around to see if Sasuke followed them. He hung back in the treeline, lurking like a shadow leaning against a pine. She nodded to him and he nodded in return.

Turning back to her little pupil, "Ok Keijiro, what have you got to show me?" Sakura said with a relaxed smiled down at him.

Keijiro could barley contain his excitement. "Aki-san taught me how to concentrate my medical ninjustsu and I'm getting really good!" This drew a little chuckle from Sakura "Lets see how you do and then we test it."

"Alright!" Keijiro closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breathe of air. He stuck out his right palm and made a small humming sound. Sakura looked down at him confused. His face grew redder from the lack of oxygen but no chakra surfaced on his hand. He released the air defeated and sucked in another breathe getting into the same stance. He continued to make a small humming noise as his cheeks blew up. Eventually a small sputtering green chakra emitted from his right palm. Keijiro's face was starting to turn red, and before he could maintain it, the small pulses of chakra fizzled out. Keijiro opened his eyes gasping for air. "I was so close!"

"You've really improved." Sakura said surprised.

"Have I?" Keijiro bounced back with a little lilt."I've been practicing every day Sakura-san."

"When I was your age I didn't know how to even control my chakra."

"Really!" He shot right back up. "But you're the best healer I know."

"You want to know my secret?"

"Yes! Anything!" Keijiro nearly started jumping in place.

"Ok- ok." Sakura put a hand on his shoulder to stop his bouncing. He was a little kid still afterall. "I need you to get into your stance again."

Keijiro immediately straightened up, closed his eyes and sucked in another huge breathe.

"The first thing I want you to do is let go of that air your holding in- you need to be relaxed."

Keijiro let out the air in a load puffing sound. "But this is the only way I can!" He protested. "If I don't hold my breathe then I can't bring the chakra out."

"I want you to try." Sakura sent a stern but encouraging look down at him. Sakura tried to channel her shishou a little with her tone. Tsunade would never deal with whining children.

Keijiro pouted a little but, closed his eyes and went back to his form. "Now take a deep breathe in and out." Sakura's voiced lulled. "And concentrate on your chakra flow as you take these breathes, in... and out." Keijiro relaxed his tight form.

"Like this?" he cracked one of his eyes open.

"Yes, just like that. Now I want you to try and allow chakra to pool into your palm."

Keijiro sucked in a big breathe.

"Wait- take small deep breathes. Ok?"

Keijiro released the air and took normal breathes.

"Great! Now feel your chakra's natural flow through your body. You should feel it cycling from your chest to through your arm, to your hands. If you try and force this chakra out you'll end up putting a strain on your chakra pathways. But, if you just allow the chakra to cycle through your palm naturally then you can increase the chakra flow gradually and concentrate instead on generating healing chakra. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sakura-san." When he was concentrating he was driven. It was very endearing.

After a few moments Keijiro's hand started to turn green with the soft glowing chakra.

"I can feel it Sakura-san!"

"Open your eyes Keijiro."

Keijiro saw the green chakra dancing on his palm and he looked down at it in awe. The chakra quickly disappearing as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, taking her by surprise again.

"Thank you thank you Sakura-san!" Keijiro beamed.

"No problem young man. Now try this time with your eyes open."

OoO

Sasuke watched smirking despite himself. This kid was a clear reflection of the young, over zealous, yellow ninja he'd grown up with. The kid could barely contain his energy, it was bursting at the seams. Sakura had a calming effect and brought out his skill with one small correction. It was impressive.

Keijiro jumped up and down again after watching the healing chakra come to his hand again.

"Now Keijiro, have you ever healed anything before?"

"No, not yet. Aki-san said if I could learn to control my chakra she would teach me."

"Alright then, let me show you what it looks and feels like." Sakura squatted down so she was at eye level with Keijiro. She reached behind her and took out a kunai and held out her arm. "Wait Sakura-san-" Keijiro leaned forward concerned. Sakura took the blade against her arm and pressed very lightly revealing a small line of blood.

Sasuke's mouth had downturned into a hard line. His eyebrows creased impatiently. _Why is she drawing blood unnecessarily. _Sasuke pushed against his protective instincts, _she must have her reasons. _

OoO

"Keijiro I want you to gather chakra in your hand like I showed you ok?"

"But Sakura-san why did you do that!?" Keijiro protested.

"I'll show you in a minute, just start gathering chakra."

Keijiro looked squeamish and didn't make a move.

"Don't be scared Keijiro. This is a normal part of our job, you have to be used to blood." Sakura said coaxing him.

Keijiro hesitantly started gathering chakra in his hand as it sputtered to a consistent flow. Sakura placed the kunai back in her pack and emitted her soothing energy in her hand and let it hover over her cut. This demonstration was a little forward, if not a little extreme, but she wanted to be effective. There was no point in coddling him, her time was limited in the village.

"Now place your hand over my mine."

Keijiro stuck his hand out cautiously, not fully over hers.

"It's alright." Sakura reassured him. "Put it right over mine."

Keijiro placed his hand fully over hers, "Do you feel that?" Sakura asked slightly amused. Keijiro was looking on in total wonder.

"... ye... yes."

"Tell me what it feels like?"

"It... it feels warm."

Sakura smiled despite herself, "Yes, and what else?"

"It's tingling."

"What else?"

Keijiro's eyebrows creased a little, like he was trying to find the right word. "It feels like... you're knitting."

"It is kinda like knitting." Sakura said amused. "That feeling is me using the chakra to regenerate and reinvigorate the cells around my cut. This is what it feels like to use medical ninjustsu." Sakura was bringing the cells back together very slowly so Keijiro could experience the sensation for a little longer. She would have never bothered to heal a cut like the one she made, and if she did, it would take less than a second. But this was a demonstration, and she wanted to make it last for a little while.

As the last cell melded together, Sakura watched Keijiro's expression change from wonder to concentration like he'd matured a little before her very eyes.

"And that's that." Sakura let the green chakra dissipate, while Keijiro followed suit.

"Guess what?" she asked looked back at Keijiro.

"What?"

"You were using your medical ninjustsu for over two minutes!" She beamed at him.

"Really!" Keijiro broke his stern look into his excited frenzy. "Sakura-san that was amazing!"

"I knew you'd do well" She said encouragingly.

"I never knew _that's _what it felt like!"

"It's incredible huh?"

"Yeah! Can I have your kunai so I can practice?" Keijiro started reaching for her pack.

"Now, now, that was just a demonstration. I don't want you cutting yourself open!" Sakura blocked his prodding hand. Maybe it was too soon.

"How am I supposed to practice?" Keijiro almost whined.

"Before we go to the next step, I want you to try something else."

Keijiro sighed. "How could you show me** that** and then expect me to do something else!" He pouted just a little bit.

"Because now that you know what you're supposed to be doing you can practice the old fashioned way."

"What's the old fashioned way?"

"With a fish."

"A fish!?" Keijiro said twisting his face up. "But they're so slimy and gross."

OoO

Sakura dismissed Keijiro after a several hour training session.

She looked over to see if she could find Sasuke. She saw his dark form sitting against a tree. She waited for him to move but he never did. She started walking over seeing if he would crack an eye open. But as she got closer, she realized he was deep in sleep. His features looked soft and uninhibited.

Sakura felt a small foreign flutter in her heart. She forgot how innocent he looked when he slept. It was like years of burden and pain had been lifted. She felt herself slip away in a memory from when they were genin. It was before the Chunin exams, before the curse mark, and his descent into darkness. It was when he still looked at Team 7 as a family, even if he'd never admit it.

They'd camped out in a large field and she couldn't sleep. Sakura was thinking about how she found out Sasuke liked tomatos. Now she could 1-up Ino with her new knowledge she thought deviously. Naruto's loud snores filled the gaps in her thoughts. She was lying down in the middle of her two teammates. She heard a small shuffle and looked to see Sasuke facing her. _He always slept on his back _she thought bewildered. The low glow of the moon cast a little light and Sakura could see Sasuke's bangs had slide in front of his face and Sakura took it in with wonder.

Fast forward to now, Sasuke's bangs had shifted in a similar way. She crouched down, wondering how close she could get. His face was so serene, she felt drawn to it. Without thinking her hand reached out to right his haphazard bangs. Her fingers brushed his hair aside, but he didn't stir. _He must be exhausted. _Sakura sighed and looked to the sky, it was getting late, and she had to go back to the hand went to his shoulder to gently wake him.

OoO

Sasuke felt himself floating on air while something gently caressed him. "Sasuke..." a soft lulling voice called.

"Sasuke..." It sounded dreamy.

"Sasuke wake up." Something was touching his shoulder. Who was touching him? _Wake up._

OoO

**AN: **Something funny but kind of stupid that I learned a few months ago is what OOC stands for. I had literally NO idea what it meant and was too lazy to look it up after all these years. I used to make something up in my mind like "Overtly Obsessive Character" or something random like that. I thought it meant Sasuke was super possessive. Whenever I'd read a comment saying Sasuke was OOC I'd think like -oh yeah that kinda makes sense, he is pretty protective in this story, but hey you learn something new every day!

Like I mentioned before I'm gonna put something new out next week and continue with more fluff and drama~ Please let me know how you guys are feeling about the story in the comments! If I'm sticking true to Sasuke, cuase we all know how hard it is to write him!


	12. The Rain

Hey everybody! I'm back at it, sorry these chapters have been taking a while. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS! Omg I'm bursting on the inside. I hope everyone is safe and staying healthy! I live in NYC, the epicenter of this outbreak right now and it's been pretty stressful dealing with all that's going on. I want everyone to know I'm here for you, if you need to talk or wanna reach out. These are incredibly stressful times and a huge point of adjustment for everyone, but FanFiction as a community can rely on each other. :)

In lieu of our self quarantine and Sakura's b-day please enjoy this little escape from all the madness!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: **I rewrote a few things in the last chapter, namely the end of chapter 11, and took it and put here at the beginning of this chapter. I felt like my ending was really rushed and wanted to get more jiggy with it. So excuse the rewrite, but I hope you'll enjoy it more this way, and for those that don't remember the last chap, take this as a little recap ;)

OoO

Sakura dismissed Keijiro after a several hour training session.

She looked over to see if she could find Sasuke. She saw his dark form sitting against a tree. She waited for him to move but he never did. She started walking over seeing if he would crack an eye open. But as she got closer, she realized he was deep in sleep. His features looked soft and uninhibited.

Sakura felt a small foreign flutter in her heart. She forgot how innocent he looked when he slept. It was like years of burden and pain had been lifted. She felt herself slip away in a memory from when they were genin.

It was before the Chunin exams, before the curse mark, and his descent into darkness. It was when he still looked at Team 7 as a family, even if he'd never admit it.

They'd camped out in a large field and she couldn't sleep. Sakura was thinking about how she found out Sasuke liked tomatos. Now she could 1-up Ino with her new knowledge she thought deviously. Naruto's loud snores filled the gaps in her thoughts. She was lying down in the middle of her two teammates. She heard a small shuffle and looked to see Sasuke facing her. _He always sleeps on his back_ she thought caught off guard. The low glow of the moon cast a little light and Sakura could see Sasuke's bangs had slide in front of his face and Sakura took it in with wonder.

Fast forward to now, Sasuke's bangs had shifted in a similar way. She crouched down, wondering how close she could get. His face was so serene, she felt drawn to it. Without thinking her hand reached out to right his haphazard bangs. Her fingers brushed his hair aside, but he didn't stir. _He must be exhausted_. Sakura sighed and looked to the sky, it was getting late, and she had to go back to the village.

OoO

Sasuke felt himself floating on air while something gently caressed him. "Sasuke..." a soft lulling voice called.

"Sasuke..." It sounded dreamy.

"Sasuke wake up." Something was touching his shoulder. Who was touching him? _Wake up._

Sasuke bolted upright catching Sakura's wrist and taking her by surprise. Red clashed with emerald as their eyes locked. With his sharingan activated he took in all her features in a split second, her soft lips, the flushed look on her cheeks from being startled. She looked... different.

Sakura felt like a child that had been caught doing something bad. "I was just waking you up." She said softly.

"Aa" Sasuke didn't break their gaze, their heat beats synched for a moment leaving him breathless. But, their moment was cut short when he felt the muscles around his eye spasm painfully.

"Can you let go, please" Sakura said motioning to his large hand encircling her dainty wrist.

Sasuke hastily released her, stood and began walking back in the direction of the village. His hand immediately went to his forehead, rubbing small circles.

Sakura scoffed and ran after him, "Hey! Wait up."

Sakura caught up easily and the two walked through the forest. Sasuke begrudgingly brought his hand down from his head and walked slowly. Sakura took note of his tensed shoulders. The sun dappled through the trees lighting their path.

"What do you think of Keijiro?" Their feet scratched the dirt below them.

Sasuke sighed, trying to expel the pain in his temple, "He's enthusiastic." he passively commented.

"He is." Sakura said amused, stretching her arms in front of her. "One day he'll make a great medic."

"Will he need to be?" Sasuke stopped at a small hill looking down at the Hidden Valley Village. It was nestled beautifully in the heart of the mountain pass. Smoke billowed out of a few houses and some villagers rode in on a wagon with the day's harvest.

Looking down at the village, she felt her years fall heavily on her shoulders. The bloodshed and pain they'd seen reflected starkly against the serene picture. Keijiro would likely never heal a fraction of the traumas Sakura had, and he'd never experience the magnitude of loss. But, she thought back to her training with Tsunade, and reflected back on her words.

Sasuke stole a glance over at her, expecting her to blush and try to defend herself. But Sakura remained composed, she was full of surprises these days.

"I'd rather give Keijiro the tools to become a talented medic than expect him to never need to be one." Sakura said sagely.

"hn" A little smirk graced Sasuke's features.

OoO

The Hidden Valley's clinic was more of a small house, then a medical facility. It was right in the center of town so villagers could drop off plants more easily and check in if they had issues. Sakura opened one of the shoji doors turned back to Sasuke..

"I'll wait here" Sasuke moved to the side of the house. Sakura's eyebrows knit together. "Alright... I won't be long."

Sakura's nostrils flared at the cacophonous smell of medicinal herbs, she relished the scent. The walls were lined with dried plants and jars of mixes. Sakura spotted the two young healers hey sat at a small table weighing bags of ginseng. The two were more herbalists than medics. People rarely came in for severe ailments, just the occasional broken bone or flu. Sakura knew the two young women well, they were her contacts when she placed orders for the hospital- Yui and Himari. The young women didn't notice her at first as they busily weighed bags ginseng.

"Long time no see." Sakura called playfully from the entrance.

Yui looked up and almost knocked over the scale on the table. "Sakura-san!" I didn't notice you, you're here!" Yui greeted and bowed.

"Yui-san" Sakura smiled back. "I brought some mushrooms and plants from the forest." She pulled out a small package.

"You're the best Sakura-san! Thank you."

"Of course, Aki put me to work right when I got here." Sakura said jeeringly.

"I'm sure she did. Even in her old age, she knows how to keep us all on our toes. Right Himari?" Himari shyly smiled back. "Hn."

"Sakura-san I have so much to ask you! Are you staying long?" Yui asked.

"I'll be here for a few more days, and then I head back to Konaha."

"Aw such a short stay huh?" Yui pouted a little.

"I wish I could stay longer, but I have to look after the hospital. I'm the head doctor there now."

"You are!" Yui jumped a little and took Sakura's hands. "Wow, Dr. Haruno it suits you!" Yui beamed.

"You're too kind." Sakura was never good at accepting compliments. "You two must be working hard too." Sakura looked over at their table.

"Yeah, we're filling an order for the Konaha Hospital right now." Yui looked over at Himari.

"I always look forward to when I get a shipment from the Hidden Valley."

"We have the freshest herbs." Yui said proudly.

"That reminds me do you have any of that peppermint ointment right now?"

"Oh!" Yui let go of her hands. "We might, I can go check!" Yui chirped back and started rummaging through a cabinet. "Himari, where did you put- Ah!" She pulled out a small jar and handed it to Sakura. Sakura opened it and took a small whiff. "It smells great."

"Himari makes this special for us. It's the best one in all of the land of fire." Yui teased, Himari blushed. "What do you need it for?"

"Oh, I just have a little ache in my legs. Must be from my journey here. Do you mind if I take a little?"

"Please take as much as you need Haruno-san." Himari said blushing more.

"Thank you." Sakura scooped out a little into an empty canister she pulled out of her pack. "Well, I actually have to head out now. I just wanted to stop by and drop off this package. Thank you both! I'll be back tomorrow morning." Sakura said making her way out before the two of them could say goodbye.

"Good-bye Sakura-san" they bowed.

OoO

"I can tell when you're not feeling well." Sakura said approaching the Uchiha. "I am a medic you know."

Sasuke was in his typical stance, leaning against the outside of the building. He ignored her and and continued rubbing his temples.

"Can I take a look?"

"I'm alright." Sasuke said moving his hand back to his side.

"I can tell you're in a lot of pain." Sakura said unperturbed.

"I'll be fine Sakura."

"Ok, but let me just check." She reached out her hand and allowed her healing chakra to surface. Sakura was always impatient with stubborn people who needed help, she had Tsunade to blame for that. She'd learned good bedside manner, but when someone was in pain she could never stand on the sidelines and watch them suffer. Even with Sasuke.

Sakura kept a professional demeanor and hovered over Sasuke's forehead. Before he could stop her Sasuke felt an immediate wave of relief. His eyes fluttered closed and his head felt like it was being cooled by lapping water. Sasuke tried to muffle his sigh, but Sakura saw the way his shoulders relaxed. The two stayed like that for a moment, Sasuke relishing the absence of pain behind his eyes.

"Your optic nerves in both of your eyes are under a lot of strain. That's what's causing your headaches." Sakura relayed. Sasuke's eyes opened back up and saw her eyes were closed in concentration. Looking past her he saw a few villagers stopped to watch the two from across the street.

"Sakura"

"Hold on."

"Sakura-"

"Just a little longer."

Sasuke sidestepped her hand, "Can we do this somewhere else?"

"Why what's wrong?" Sakura noticed Sasuke's line of vision and turned around to see more than a few villagers were curiously looking over at the pair. "Oh... yeah." Sakura sheepishly chuckled. "Lets go back to Aki's house."

OoO

Sakura sat healing Sasuke's eyes at Aki's table. The orange glow of candles lit their healing session. She could feel his steady heartbeat through the capillaries in his eyes, and she could feel something in her shifting. Usually her chakra would just act as a binding agent, to stimulate the growth of cells. However, something different was happening. As Sakura was probing Sasuke's nerves, his chakra moved and mixed with her's freely- like they were drawn to each other. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have allowed this to happen. Mixing chakra felt too intimate for a healing session, yet she didn't stop it from happening it felt magnetic. Like she couldn't help it. Even though they were sitting at a respectful distance it felt like they were right on top of each other. _Cool it Sakura. _She chided herself. _Keep it professional, you know this can happen when you heal the nervous system. _Sakura opened her eyes to look at Sasuke's face. _Does he feel the same thing? _

Sasuke couldn't describe the amazing sensation he felt from the absence of pain. Gratitude was one word, but it felt like pounds of pressure were released form his scull, and he was finally able to have a clear thought. He could feel Sakura's chakra dancing with his and it left a fluttering sensation in his stomach. There was something strikingly different the way their chakra interacted.

"Did you see a healer about this before?" Sasuke pulled him from his reverie.

"Hn"

"I had a feeling, it looked like someone tried to stitch together the muscle around your left eye, but they didn't do a good job. I'm fixing the scarring and bring down the swelling around your optic nerves."

"Thank you." Sasuke almost whispered.

Another 15 minutes passed and Sakura brought her hands down from his eyes. Sasuke's eyes lazily opened- disappointed at the absence of her touch.

"How does that feel?"

"A lot better"

"Here" Sakura pulled out the canister she got earlier from the clinic.

"You might get some residual headaches if you overuse your eyes, I got you some peppermint rub to put on your forehead when you're back on the road."

Sasuke bowed his head a little in gratitude. "You didn't have to do that."

"Do I have to remind you again, I'm a doctor." Sakura said smiling despite herself, sliding the canister over the table. Sasuke picked it up, and Sakura made out a very faint smile on his face.

"I'll start dinner."

OoO

Aki sent word she would be staying in Sengokuhara for another few days, and time went on more languidly. Sakura would rise before the sun, and go off to the clinic. Sasuke would spend the day sparring or helping villagers with odd jobs. Sakura watched him help the old man that lived across the street fix his roof through the shoji doors of the clinic. At night the two would share stories over dinner. Sakura had started to feel more comfortable around Sasuke as she heard more about his journey. He'd visited an impressive amount of villages throughout the different nations, helping where he could.

Loneliness was an elusive feeling for Sakura. She never allowed herself to feel it because she knew she'd made a choice to devote herself to helping others. That didn't mean she didn't feel lonely some nights, but having someone to cook and eat with made her realize just what she'd been missing. Even if it was Sasuke. She couldn't help but start looking forward to their quiet evenings.

Sasuke liked the way she smiled. It felt more genuine as the days went on. He'd listen to her stories about the Konaha Hospital and what the Rookie 9 was doing. She'd talked about all the couples and their regular shenanigans. She talked about Naruto's proposal to Hinata at Ichiraku, and how he almost dropped the ring into a bowl of ramen. Sasuke chuckled at that. Sakura never mentioned a boyfriend of her own, and Sasuke never asked. He was happy to have her company.

The anbu messenger never came, and neither of them acknowledged it. The peaceful dream they lived in didn't have violence or crime, it was a world where they could live in another lifetime. But that dream could only last so long-

OoO

Sakura felt them all around her, as they clawed at her arms in desperation. The indiscernible figures pushed heavily on her body, keeping her "Sakura is that you?" she heard one of the figures say. "Mom!" She called out desperately trying to make the black figures move off of her. "I miss you." the voice called, "Mom! Please!" But she was paralyzed. Suddenly one of the figures morphed out of it's black casing and pointed a sword right at her neck. Sasuke's bangs hung inches from her face. "I won't hurt you." his kusanagi lay flat against her neck.

Sakura yelped and bolted up right, sweat beading on her face. Her hand flew up to her neck and took several shaky breathes trying to steady herself, _it was just a dream, just a dream, just a __dream. _This was the first nightmare she'd had in almost a week. Why was her mind torturing her tonight. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and flung the blanket off of her and slipped out of her room.

The night air was heavy with rain, Sakura sat on the engawa staring out into the darkness. Her mother's voice still echoed in the air and her tears padded silently onto her legs. The past few days had been such a nice fever dream, but her nightmare was a rude awakening. It was the quiet part of her mind that reminded her of her past demons. There was still a little part of her heart that chose to remember the ugly side of Sasuke, and it refused to stop haunting her, even in her subconscious.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura whipped her head around, startled by the living shadow. Sasuke stepped out of the house. _Why is he here? _She turned her head back around trying to hide her tears.

"I'm fine."

"I heard a scream."

"I just had a nightmare. You can go back to sleep." Sakura tried to sound unfazed, but her voice caught in her throat.

Sakura heard him shuffling but instead of him going back she felt a shoulder inches from hers.

"I said I'm ok." _Dammit _

Sakura curled her legs up against her chest, ashamed. "Please-" Before she could finish Sakura felt a warm hand encircle her shoulder and her body being pulled into his.

"Sasu-"

"It's alright."

Sakura's whole body went riged at the initial contact. It was like ice and fire, sizzling but then melting into one another. She allowed the warmth of his body to let her guard down. Her shoulders began trembling as her form slowly crumbled into his chest like a wilting flower. The tears streamed down her cheeks and fell in time with the pattering rain. Sasuke held her shoulder a little more firmly. He didn't ask what she dreamed about and his arm never wavered from her side as she let her emotional turmoil cycle through.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but she finally felt the last tear fall down her face as the rain lightened up as the moon began to peer through the clouds. "I'm sorry." Sakura adjusted herself so she was looking straight into his eyes, the moonlight catching her irises. "I'm sorry for not trusting you."

OoO

**AN: **Ooooo is there some romance a-foot :) I will be updating **_very very_** soon. I don't want to make any false promises on dates, but just so you guys know I have an actual outline now and am going to push myself to write more!

Please feel free to comment and review, as always your thoughts and opinions mean a lot to me as a writer! Again, I wish you all well in these hard times. I'm here for ya'll if you need!


	13. The Festival

Hey guys! So I promised a speedy chapter anddddd... I know, I know 3 weeks isn't crazy fast, but I'm trying out here!

This chapter is dedicated to all of you that have been reading from the start :) This is the part that I've been DYING to write! It's been a long way coming so thank you again precious readers for supporting this story so far!

Alsoooo- welcome those of you that just started reading, you came at the right time! :)

Some poetry for those who're interested~

I've waited for you

And what we could become

OoO

Sasuke jolted upwards and unsheathed his sword in a flash of metal. The loud drum of rain filled the dark empty space. He scanned his room tensely. _Nothing_. Sleep ebbing away, his mind kicked into gear, _Sakura._ He was on his feet in a split second, softly padding down Aki's hallway. Light leaked through the open shoji doors and he bolted towards them.

She sat on the engawa softly outlined by the dark garden. The rain was coming down in a resounding hush, silencing everything. Sasuke ran a hand through his raven hair in mild annoyance. _Did I image that scream? What's she doing out here?_ Fatigue was creeping back into his adrenaline pumped body. He shealthed his sword and let out a silent sigh. His bed was calling but something about the way she was sitting there didn't seem right...

"Are you alright?" He broke the silence, she looked startled.

"I'm fine"

He watched her whirl her head back, but the light glinted off the streams of tears on her cheeks.

"I just had a nightmare. You can go back to sleep." the thickness layered in her voice.

_A nightmare... _Sasuke shifted awkwardly. He'd never been good in these situations. _She said she's ok... _ He should probably give her some privacy, but he remembered all of his nightmares, waking up drenched in sweat and terrified. What would it have been like if someone was there to ground him in reality. He never really thought about it.

He leaned Kusunagi against the wall and walked over gently, careful not to scare her. He couldn't just leave her out here. Sitting down he recognized the pained look on her face. She put up such a strong front these days. Was this what was hiding underneath? "I said I'm alright." But her face spoke otherwise. He noticed how she curled into herself more, like she was trying to disappear. There were goosebumps all over her exposed arms. He gave another small sigh. He might have been emotionally stunted from his time with Orochimaru, but he still remembered what his mother would do when he had bad dreams.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, it felt so cold. He pulled her closer for warmth. She was small in his arm and her rosey scent overpowered the smell of rain. She shuttered at the contact, but Sasuke didn't waver. He was never one for physical contact- he didn't know how to enjoy it, let alone engage in it. It was meaningless and proved to show weakness in his former years. Now he was forcing every fiber of his body to fight against the shell of his old self. He had room to empathize with others, and he always remembered the way Sakura took care of him when they were genin.

Who was there for her after she'd spent her whole day looking after others?

"Please, Sasuke-"

_Annoying _Sasuke didn't want to hear it, "It's alright." Sakura's body froze, Sasuke momentarily wondered if he'd said the wrong thing. But after a moment she seemed to melt into his chest with a heartbreaking sob. Her body shook violently and he thought idly about what kind of dream could have made her so distraught. Maybe it was a dream about the war.. all them were imprinted with the bloody stain of battle and the night terrors that followed. It didn't seem as likely though- Sakura was used to seeing death, she was a doctor after all. What could it be...

Small droplets of water bounced up on the stones beneath their feet occasionally hitting Sasuke's, but he didn't mind, he didn't want to move and disturb her as she gently cried into him, leaning into him for support.

Her quiet sobs soon dissipated into sniffles as the rain slowly petered out. "I'm sorry." She spoke suddenly, rousing him from his thoughts.

She adjusted herself so she was looking directly at him, "I'm sorry for not trusting you." she said through tear-stained cheeks.

Moonlight poured over the garden finally giving way from the summer rainstorm.

The usually unfazed shinobi was taken off guard with her words. _Why is she apologizing? _He could see his own reflection in her emerald eyes. "Sakura-" his voice came out huskily.

"I know what you're going to say but, Just let me finish." Her voice was a little shaky but it was gaining more resolve. "I had a dream, that you-" Sakura swallowed dangerously," tried to kill me." Sasuke felt like a knife had twisted into his heart and as he realized he was the cause of her pain. He released her shoulder reflexively. Even if he couldn't help it, his old self would haunt him and those around him until he left this world. His eyes trailed out to the garden clouding over with self-anguish, and now he was sitting here causing her more pain.

"But-" Sakura let the word linger a little longer. "I was upset because seeing you..." Sakura bit her lip trying to find the right words, "spending time with you the past week has shown me how much you've changed and I don't want to keep dwelling on that old version of you anymore." Sakura let another tear escape down her cheek.

"I can't take back the past." Sasuke said bitingly.

_"_None of us can..." Sakura continued staring at his profile. "We can only look towards the future." The tear slipped down onto her hand.

Sasuke remained stoic allowing his swirling of emotions to remain undetected.

"I've been watching you help Kiwara-san fix his roof the past few days." Sakura said tentatively whipping her cheeks.

"Did you know he's notorious for being the village grump?" Sakura intertwined her fingers together. "He yells at anyone who gets close to his front step, and he's never let anyone help him. Yet, I saw him smile for the first time when you finished his roof yesterday."

Sasuke let out a quiet tentative breathe.

"Kiwara-san curesed at you all day yesterday, but you saw through his facade and still finished it. You really made him really happy."

Lingering drops fell down from the roof, punctuating the silence that settled between them.

Sakura gave a little sigh, "So I guess what I'm trying to say is I understand what you're doing."

Sasuke gave her a devoid questioning look.

"I was so mad at you before..." Sakura swallowed mentally preparing herself for what she was about to say, "I was so mad because Naruto and I tried so hard to bring you home. We spent so many years wishing we could all be together again, wondering what we could have changed- or done to bring you back and you already you know all this-" Sakura cut herself off feeling her tears rising to the surface again.

"But seeing you now, working hard to help people. I understand why you left us again. I understand why you felt like you needed to atone, you needed to see the world in a whole new way. And maybe you're just helping me because you feel guilty and-"

"No" Sasuke's eyes softened, he watched her wring her hands nervously, he hadn't seen her this vulnerable in years. He felt something in his chest shift a little. He wasn't just here for atonement, and it wasn't just the familiarity that he'd been sorely lacking the better part of a decade. Sakura felt magnetic. At first he thought he would was just here to finish a mission, but something changed along the way.

"I not here because I feel guilty."

Sakura's eyes widened at his confession, and remained silent in bated breathe. Sasuke gazed up at the stars realizing she was waiting for him to speak.

"I'm here because I want to be." His eyes narrowed in on his family stars.

Sakura couldn't help but stare at him after what he'd just said as her mouth formed a small "oh." She hadn't realized he was here because he _wanted_ to be. She just thought he was here for Yuki, or whatever invisible duty he felt towards her. This was all new territory for her, and her heart beat quickened thinking about he had made a choice.

"I wasn't expecting you to say that." Sakura finally confessed. "Why do you want to be here?"

Sasuke looked back at her, she was bathed in pale moonlight, the same as when they'd first met almost a week ago, except this time she looked unguarded, relaxed, inviting even. Sasuke's heart fluttered a little. He hadn't realized their shoulders were still brushing against each other until he roused into a standing position.

"Tell me." She protested.

"Maybe some other time." She stared up at him defiantly. "lets get some sleep." His eyes crinkled a little as he stepped back into the house.

OoO

Sakura sat on the floor at the small table in Aki's kitchen writing her mission report. Bright morning light filtered through the windows highlighting the swirls of steam coming from her cup of green tea. Today was the last full day in the Hidden Valley, after that it was back to the old grind at the hospital. When she first came to the village she was fixated on completing the mission and going back to the hospital. It was her life line and she hadn't thought about it until now, _Maybe Kakashi was right... _Maybe she did need a little vacation. And then there was Sasuke... Why did he have to be so cryptic? What did he mean by he wanted to be here, and he'd actually comforted her last night! She could still feel his strong arm wrapped around her shoulder protectively and the way his hard chest felt against her. A small blush crossed over her cheeks, _Stop thinking like that!_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by the front door, and the said Uchiha silhouetted in sunlight appeared. "Good morning." He deadpanned.

A small blush rose to her cheeks. _Since when did he get me flustered! _Sakura tried to hid her face and dipped her chin down. "Good morning." She answered back. _I need to ask him about last night!_

Sasuke moved over allowing the Aki to step inside.

"Hello dear" The older woman called joyously from across the room

Sakura head shot up, still a little flushed and stood up with a shy smile. "Aki-san! Welcome back."

"Thank you Sakura, I'm happy to be back. It was good to see my sister, but what a long journey. I came back with more than I could carry. Your handsome friend over here helped me bring all of my bags over from the front gate, what a gentlemen." Aki motioned to him, "you can set them in the corner over there Sasuke." Sasuke brought her bags inside and set them down.

"My my, Sakura you look different." Aki set a small package down on her table. "You look radiant!" Aki smiled meaningfully at her.

Sakura's blush deepened. "I-I guess I just need some time in the sun. I spend all my time under fluorescent light at the hospital."

"And some time in your favorite healer village!" Aki chided her teasingly.

"And that." Sakura chuckled.

"I bought something back for you." Aki motioned the to the package she left on the table.

"Aki-san you didn't have to."

"I don't want to hear it, go on open it."

Sakura gingerly picked up the package and untied the fabric knot at the top to reveal a small white flower kanzashi for her hair. "It's beautiful." Sakura said looking at the small intricate flowers.

"They make traditional carvings in my sister's village. I thought you could use it tonight."

"Tonight?" Sakura looked up from the small hair piece.

"Sasuke you didn't tell her?" Aki looked over at Sasuke with an incredulous look.

"There's a celebration tonight in honor of you and Sasuke."

"You don't have to do that." Sakura half-heartedly protested.

"It's too late my dear! The village is preparing as we speak."

"But I have nothing to wear."

"Nonsense, you can borrow something of mine." Aki swatted in front of her face.

Sakura gave out a sigh and gave a sideways look to Sasuke who gave her the faintest smirk. Why hadn't he told her? He wasn't one for parties either.

OoO

Sakura stared at her reflection as it swayed in and out of darkness from the candlelight around her. She adjusted the small cascade of white flowers in her loose bun and shifted her obi. After protesting long enough against putting on the kimono Sakura gave up the fight- Aki was _too _persistent. She lent her a dark green one from her youth and although it was old fashioned it suited her figure very well. Sakura gave a nervous last time she put on formal attire was for Naruto's wedding, but this felt strange under the circumstances.

Sakura gave herself a final once over and made her way out of the small room blowing out the candles as she left. The smoke trailed behind her as she walked out to embrace the crowds.

OoO

He didn't show up until an hours into the celebration. Aki nearly dragged him over to stand next to Sakura and introduce him to the crowd. He wasn't wearing anything special, but he'd ditched his old cape for a shinobi standard black shirt. It showed off his collarbone nicely, it's not like he needed anything special, he still looked handsome, Sakura observed. Their eyes met for a moment and another blush dusted her cheeks, "I thought you were gonna leave me here alone to greet all these people." Sakura said jokingly. "Hn, no." Sasuke said loosley. Their small moment was interrupted as different villagers came up to the two of them. 20 minutes was all Sasuke could take as he retreated back on the edge of the fray. He couldn't stand the unsolicited touches and attention.

Sasuke took his usual stance, a relaxed slouch against someone's house. He observed Sakura's slim frame in the Kimono from a yard away. He couldn't remember the last time he saw her out of her ninja attire. She looked elegant in the dark green and the white flowers accentuated her hair. He couldn't help but feel a slight flutter in his stomach when she turned towards him to greet another older woman. The lanterns above her head swayed and cast a lovely warm light over everyone. The Uchiha tried to enforce the ironclad selfcontrol on his thoughts, or what a normal person might call repression. But it was too late-

_She's beautiful... _

The thought slipped out, and Sasuke recoiled internally from his own admission. What was he thinking? He would've _never_ admitted that to himself a few years ago, lust was a distraction from his goals. But this didn't feel like lust, another flutter eased its way into his nerves as Sakura gave another smile to a group of young ninja who were chatting with her. He was a man now, and he couldn't ignore the small twisting, pulsing feeling in his chest. When he held her that night he felt it too, growing, fighting against his ego. _What was happening?_

Sakura felt his gaze on her from a mile away, she internally cursed him for leaving her alone again with all the villagers, and his burning gaze wasn't helping either. The crowd finally dissipated and she was left standing alone, Aki gently led her aside to the sidelines closer to where Sasuke was standing.

And they sat at a small outdoor table.

"The performance is going to start soon."

The lanterns above swayed as a few dancers filed into the town square doing traditional acrobatics and elaborate jumps. The crowd murmured and cheered respectfully at the display. A familiar black chakra lapped at her back and Sakura gave a half-sideways glance back at the Uchiha.

"Are you enjoying the performance?" She asked careful not to turn her gaze away from the performers so she wouldn't seem rude.

"Hn." He answered now standing beside her.

"I didn't realize so many people would be here." Sakura cajoled.

Sasuke didn't respond and Sakura stole a small glance up at him, she caught him just before he averted her eyes. _Why does he keep staring at me? _Sakura flushed to herself.

The performance ended and the crowd erupted, Aki ambled up from the table, saying she'd be right back.

"Do you want to sit?" Sakura offered.

"I prefer to stand." Sasuke said trying to keep his eyes off her. He could see the her dainty shoulders peeking from the edges of her kimono.

Aki reappeared procuring a tray of cups and a bottle of sake. "I thought we could use something to celebrate." Aki chucked.

Sakura's eye's brightened up as she set down the tray. "Sasuke, don't just stand there sit down with us." Aki jokingly commanded.

Sasuke sighed not liking being bossed around by the older woman and took a seat next to Sakura careful to keep a soft distance.

"Now-" Aki poured Sasuke and Sakura cup, and Sakura did the same for her. "Let us celebrate to new beginnings." Aki seemed to say with a dubious smile at Sakura. Sakura almost drank her entire glass, the contents burning away her embarrassment. "Sakura, don't follow all of Lady Tsunade's habits." Aki joked with her, Sakura laughed sheepishly and Sasuke took a small calculated sip hiding his smile. Having a little liquor in her, Aki took off into a long story and the two listened pouring each other drinks and enjoying the mirth.

The hours passed by and Sakura could feel a lovely buzz settle under her skin. The festival was winding down and villagers were saying their goodbyes to the Konoha Shinobi. Aki had excused herself earlier, with her grandson in tow. "I'm off to bed, you two enjoy your night." Aki gave another smile pointed at Sakura, and Sakura gave a flustered smile in return.

Sasuke gave her a look asking if she wanted to head back, Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

OoO

Their sandals scratched in unison as they walked through the chorus of crickets and drunk villagers. Sakura was enjoying the walk, they sauntered in comfortable haze. She was so at ease she didn't notice the stumbling man who was about to bump into her shoulder. Sasuke swiftly pulled her out of the way before he could stumble sideways.

Another blush burned her cheeks, "Thanks" She said feeling his hand leave her arm. "I guess I've had a little too much to drink too." She said chuckling.

"hn." Sasuke answered feeling a little tipsy himself.

They passed the field that they'd sat under not too long ago, and Sakura stopped. Feeling a small longing and the burn of Sake in her veins she set off walking in the grass.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke called out slightly amused.

"I just want to see the stars." Sakura called back, she teetered on the grass and huffed annoyed. In Sakura fashion, she pulled off her sandals and continued on to the center of the field. Sasuke smirked, as he followed her. His eyes never left sight of her small frame.

"I never get to see them anymore." She spoke towards the sky.

"Hn." Sasuke turned to look up at the glowing flames.

"Konaha is getting brighter and brighter." Sakura remarked bittersweetly. The Village hidden in the Leaves was hitting it's stride as more and more restaurants and businesses opened and more people moved in, but the stars slowly disappeared.

They both stared longingly into the heavens, enjoying the tranquility that each other's company brought. Sakura swayed slightly not realizing she edged closer to Sasuke.

"You must see them all the time." She remarked off handedly.

"Aah." Sasuke answered, "I've gotten used to them. But there are a few stars I always look for." He offered.

Their eyes met for the third time that night. A small blush had formed on her cheeks, making her look even more lovely. "Do you know many constellations?" She asked averting her eyes from his deep gaze.

"I do-" But he didn't look away. Sakura looked back at him and suddenly time seemed to still. She felt herself being pulled into his deep eyes. She didn't have time to question herself, their bodies seemed to pull forward to each other. Seconds seemed like hours and Sasuke leaned down towards her. Before she could question herself or any of her actions she felt Sasuke soft lips grace over her forehead as he held her chin. The smell of pine flooded her senses and Sakura's heart nearly leaped out of her chest.

"Lets head back." Sasuke said quietly against her forehead and released her chin as quickly as he'd held it.

Sakura stood shell shocked staring blankly at his back as he walked away. Her cheeks burned brighter than the night's stars. _What was happening to them?_

OoO

**AN: **It's happeningggg :) This story just started with an inkling of an idea of a dramatic moonlight reunion scene between Sasuke and Sakura. I didn't know I could expand it this much, so thank you all for your continued patience and support for my story. The reviews, likes and follows really encourage me~

More to come SOONER than 3 weeks (lol)! I finally got my work from home schedule under control and have the other chapter outlined and ready to go!

**amycoraline** and** Temaridono**: thank you so so so much! :)


End file.
